Rencontre avec un Tétra
by Perle de pluie
Summary: Les Tétras et les Deltas sont des créatures fascinantes, Draco va l'apprendre à ses dépends. L'instinct qui le pousse vers Harry lui est inconnu et pourtant, y céder ressemble au paradis. Entre les bras d'une créature qu'il ne connait que le nom, il va y laisser son corps et son cœur. /!\ Recueil PWP. OS1 DM/HP. OS2 RW/HP, LM/DM (implicite). OS3 SS/HP. OS4 FOURSOME LM/SS/DM/HP Porn
1. OS 1

**Titre** : Rencontre avec un Tétra

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic et le concept des Tétras et des Deltas… ^^

 **Pairing** : DM/HP

 **Raiting** : MA

Résumé : En faisant son habituelle ronde de préfet, Draco ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une telle scène – et il ne pensait pas y participer. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Ce n'était que Saint Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il était bandant. Et puis, il y avait cet instinct qui le poussait à le faire sien. Qui était-il pour aller contre son instinct, hm ? WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP, créature!fic

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno, créature!fic et langage vulgaire.

Enjoy : )

.

* * *

.

 **WARNING : Ceci est un PWP explicite. Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

 _._

 _Rencontre avec un tétra_

 _._

Le château était calme comme il l'était toujours lorsque vingt-trois heures sonnait. Normalement personne n'était assez téméraire, ou stupide, pour s'aventurer hors de leur dortoir à cette heure tardive. Draco, préfet de sa maison, marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir désert, se demandant encore pourquoi on obligeait les préfets à faire leur ronde alors que Rusard veillait au grain quelque part dans l'école avec sa fidèle Miss Teigne.

Depuis qu'il était préfet, Draco n'avait que peu de fois trouvé des élèves qui vagabondaient à droite ou à gauche après le couvre feu. Deux ou trois fois, maximum. C'était toujours des Gryffondors, ces idiots qui n'arrivaient pas à être assez rusé pour passer outre la surveillance, bien qu'elle ne soit pas élevée. Draco n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que des Serpentards se glissaient hors de leur dortoir pour retrouver des amants ou des maîtresses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire entrer dans la salle commune mais _eux_ étaient beaucoup plus malins puisqu'il ne les surprenait jamais – contrairement à certain.

Il lâcha un soupir en tournant dans un couloir. Sa ronde touchait à sa fin, personne n'avait croisé son chemin et il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de son li-

Draco se figea dans le couloir quand un gémissement se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination fatiguée. Un nouveau gémissement perturba le silence, rempli… de plaisir ? A l'affût, il tendit l'oreille pour découvrir d'où venait ce son. Doucement, il s'approcha d'une salle de classe désaffectée et il se colla au battant.

\- Oh putain ! souffla-t-on, la respiration hachée.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrée d'anticipation. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit maintenant : quelqu'un s'envoyait en l'air dans cette salle et il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était un de ses stupides Gryffons qui ne savaient pas garder leur queue dans leur pantalon. Salazar ! Ca allait être tellement jouissif de les humilier.

Un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres, le blond se redressa, réarrangea sa robe et, sans finesse, ouvrit grand la porte. Ses yeux gris tombèrent immédiatement sur les deux coupables qui sursautèrent de surprise et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour les réprimander, sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge.

Parce que devant lui, juste là, il y avait Harry Potter. Le grand et puissant Harry Potter qui avait réussi à battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter qui, totalement nu, était allongé torse contre la table, les jambes écartées. Draco ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Salazar, il était tellement magnifique comme ça. Tellement bandant, le cul exposé sans aucune honte.

Les doigts du deuxième coupable – un Poufsouffle insignifiant – étaient toujours enfouis au plus profond de son corps. Insatiable, il avait lui-même plongé son majeur et son index aux côtés de ceux de son amant. A eux deux, ils assouplissaient son anus avec de petits va-et-vient doux et au vu des gémissements qu'il avait capté un peu plus tôt, Harry adorait ça. Il en redemandait même, ses hanches bougeant désespérément pour que le Poufsouffle continue de bouger – alors même qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de se doigter, qu'importe que Draco soit entré dans la salle brusquement.

En s'avançant dans la pièce, Draco ne put que se demander ce qu'il ressentirait à s'enfouir jusqu'à la garde entre ces chairs. Il pouvait presque imaginer la chaleur qui l'entourait alors que Potter crierait sous ses coups de reins. Putain… Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché qui que ce soit. Comment se sentirait-il en ayant Potter à sa merci, totalement soumis à lui ? C'était une pensée réellement bandante.

\- M-Malfoy, commença le Poufsouffle en retirant précipitamment ses doigts du Gryffon qui gémit de la perte.

\- Casse-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard des jolies petites fesses de Potter qui, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, continuait d'assouplir son anus de ses doigts. C'était une vision érotique, bandante, jouissif – une de celle qui ensorcelait tellement qu'elle effaçait toutes pensées rationnelles. Draco n'avait qu'une envie : s'agripper à ses hanches fines jusqu'à ce que ses doigts marquent sa peau et s'enfoncer violemment entre ses fesses. Il voulait se perdre en lui comme il ne s'était jamais perdu en personne. C'était bizarre, un peu déconcertant, mais Draco était plus que prêt à suivre son instinct. Son sexe était déjà dur dans son pantalon.

Le Poufsouffle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit les jambes à son cou, tentant de reboutonner son pantalon tout en quittant la salle en courant, sans une pensée coupable pour le camarade – son ancien plan cul – qui restait seul avec l'impitoyable Serpentard.

\- Alors Potter, railla ledit Serpentard. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Harry tourna le visage vers lui, les yeux verts brillant de plaisir et d'excitation. Il était la plus belle vision qu'on lui avait permis de voir jusqu'ici. Draco sentait, au plus profond de son être, un envie de le prendre avec force – et une irrésistible envie de le protéger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que Potter lui avait toujours pourri la vie ? Ils ne se comportaient plus comme des gamins depuis la fin de la guerre mais leur relation n'était pas des plus… amicales. Alors pourquoi Draco ressentait-il cette envie, ce besoin de le marquer comme sien et de le garder près de lui ?

Le gémissement que laissa échappé Harry l'hypnotisa presque aussi fortement que la vision de ses doigts disparaissant dans son corps. Il fit un pas en avant, sa main se posant à plat sur le devant de son pantalon. Salazar… Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie.

\- Malfoy… S'il te plaît… V-Viens…

Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il résister à cette supplique ? Harry avait l'air d'en avoir tellement besoin. Sans réfléchir, il combla la distance qui le séparait de son ancienne Némésis et il se laissa tomber à genoux derrière ses fesses. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'effaroucher son amant, il approcha son visage de sa raie, suffisamment pour que l'autre puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau sensible.

\- Oui, oui, s'il te plait ! supplia Potter, excité.

Il tendit les fesses en arrière, quémandant. Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Sans plus hésiter, répondant aux suppliques du brun, Draco sortit sa langue et vint effleurer le contour de sa rondelle. Doucement, délicatement. Ce n'était qu'un petit effleurement qui se transforma plus bien en véritable caresses face aux gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant.

Il lécha les doigts qui ouvrait cet anus palpitant, se délectant des soupirs de désir de son amant et de ses mouvements du bassin pour lui en demander silencieusement plus. La saveur musquée explosa sur ses papilles – et si son sexe avait été libéré de sa prison de tissus, Draco était persuadé qu'il aurait bougé d'envie. Les yeux fermés, il lécha encore appréciant les frissons de son amant puis il enfonça sa langue de son corps aussi loin qu'il le put.

\- Oh oui, putain, marmonna Harry. Plus !

Attentif aux demandes de son amant, Draco se recula. Il retira les doigts de Potter – qui pleura presque de frustration – et regarda le petit muscle plissé luisant de salive. _De sa salive_. Putain, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Il avait tellement envie de simplement s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Mais Draco avait toujours été un amant attentif et même s'il était rarement doux, il savait qu'il fallait du temps pour préparer le corps d'un homme à l'invasion d'un sexe en érection.

Alors doucement, il enfonça son index. Il jouit presque lorsque son doigt fut aspiré dans le corps de Potter – c'était chaud, serré et il pouvait déjà l'imaginer autour de sa bite alors qu'il donnerait de puissants coups de rein. Il en ajouta un nouveau et grogna sous les sensations.

\- Putain, on dirait que tu avales mes doigts en toi, chuchota-t-il contre un des globes de chair.

Il se remit brusquement debout, les doigts toujours au chaud dans son canal et il se colla contre son dos, l'écrasant de son poids. Harry gémit un peu plus fort, ferma les yeux de contentement. C'était tellement bon qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer. La chaleur qui se dégageait de Draco était délicieuse, son poids, réconfortant. Il avait envie qu'il le prenne violemment, qu'il se sente déchirer par sa queue. Draco n'aurait jamais deviné que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier aimait se faire défoncer dans les salles de classes. Et pourtant…

Il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, caressant les rebords de son rectum – il voulait trouver sa prostate pour lui faire voir les étoiles mais Harry ne semblait pas d'accord. Avec autorité, il attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à exercer un profond, rapide et brusque va-et-vient. Autant pour lui, Potter ne semblait pas vouloir de douceur. Au contraire, Harry voulait de la baise, pure et dure – _bestiale_.

\- Oh ouiiii ! Putain !

\- T'aimes ça ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui mordit violemment le lobe de l'oreille puis, empoigna ses cheveux dans son poing pour l'obliger à se cambrer. Salazar, il était magnifique ainsi exposé. Son visage transpirait le plaisir, la luxure. Il n'avait aucune honte à se comporter comme une pute, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements – avide de sexe et de plaisir. Et c'était bon de le voir comme ça – lui qui ne connaissait que des amants timides, presque prudes qui avaient honte d'apprécier une bonne fessée.

\- Putain oui, continue ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Plus fort ! Plus !

Il n'avait aucunement l'attention d'arrêter. Draco eut un petit rire alors qu'il ajoutait un troisième doigt sans décélérer le rythme infernal de ses va-et-vient. Le visage d'Harry se crispa à peine et Draco n'était même pas sur que c'était de douleur tant il semblait perdu dans la jouissance.

\- Je viens-je viens ! cria-t-il, les yeux crispés, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Alors seulement, Draco stoppa ses mouvements, allant même jusqu'à retirer complètement ses doigts. Le corps d'Harry trembla à cette perte. Il gémit pitoyablement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder.

\- Laisse-moi jouir, Malfoy, s'il te plait.

Draco secoua la tête – même si voir le Sauveur supplier était jouissif – en déboutonnant son pantalon. Son sexe jaillit, enfin libéré et il le prit immédiatement en main, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir donné l'envie de faire ses rondes sans caleçon. Il aimait la sensation de sa bite contre le pantalon de l'école, il appréciait le sentiment d'interdit qui en ressortait. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de ne rien porter pendant les cours. Il adorait cette sensation de liberté. Et puis, c'était excitant de savoir qu'il suffirait d'ouvrir son pantalon pour que son sexe soit à l'air libre, près à s'enfoncer dans n'importe quel corps qui en avait besoin.

\- Tu pourras jouir si tu es un bon garçon, dit-il en claquant violemment la fesse droite du Gryffondor qui cria de surprise mais qui tendit les fesses bien vite pour en recevoir une autre.

Draco sourit en le voyant si soumis. Putain si les autres Serpentards savaient ça – et les Gryffondors… La réputation de saint Potter serait mise à mal. Comment réagirait le monde sorcier s'il savait que non seulement Potter n'était plus vierge, qu'il couchait avec des hommes mais qu'il aimait se soumettre ? Merlin, Draco en ricanait d'avance – la tête des ménagères seraient certainement jouissifs.

\- O-oui Malfoy.

\- Appelle-moi, Draco.

Le sexe enfermé dans sa main, le Serpentard se masturba en regardant les fesses qui se dandinaient devant lui. Harry semblait impatient – si impatient de se sentir écarteler par sa queue que Draco ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps.

Il se rapprocha de lui, suffisamment pour que son gland se pose sur son anus.

\- Prends-moi, supplia le brun.

\- Doucement, mon beau, répondit Draco en retenant son bassin qui bougeait pour l'obliger à le pénétrer. J'arrive.

D'une main posée à la base de son sexe, Draco poussa fort pour que l'anneau de muscle cède sous la pression et, sans s'arrêter une seconde, il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que ces testicules touchent celles de son amant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt seulement quand il fut ancré au plus profond de son corps. Il resserra son emprise autour des hanches d'Harry en soupirant de plaisir.

Putain, c'était tellement bon. Ses chairs l'encerclait, palpitantes autour de sa queue qui, à l'agonie, ne voulait que bouger pour chercher une quelconque libération à ce désir trop grand qui lui envoyait des flammes de plaisir dans les reins.

\- T'es si serré que j'ai l'impression que tu es vierge, haleta-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Un petit rire traversa Harry, qui écartelé, ne put que écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il voulait le sentir encore plus profondément en lui, même si c'était probablement physiquement impossible.

\- Je suis loin d'être vierge.

\- Qui t'a touché ?

Au lieu de réponse, Harry ne donna un petit coup de hanche, lui demandant silencieusement de bouger. Draco ne se fit pas prier. Sans plus de considération, il se retira presque entièrement, laissant uniquement son gland dans la moiteur du brun avant de se ré-enfoncer violemment, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre.

\- Aaah ! Oooh putain oui ! C'est bon !

Les cris d'Harry étaient un réel aphrodisiaque et Draco enchaina les mouvements lents et profonds pour essayer de le faire hurler d'avantage. C'était presque meilleur que le sexe lui-même. _Presque_. Mais il n'oubliait pas ce qu'Harry lui avait avoué. _Je suis loin d'être vierge_. Qui ? Qui l'avait touché ? Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi un feu de jalousie brulait à l'intérieur de son ventre à la pensée d'autres caressant son corps, le baisant comme il le faisait maintenant.

\- Qui ? répéta-t-il dans un grognement inhumain.

Et ça le surprit, vraiment, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais grogné ainsi comme un… loup-garou. Mais la jalousie et le plaisir étaient trop fort pour qu'il puisse penser rationnellement. Il agrippa les épaules du brun, violemment, et s'enfonça plus brusquement dans ses entrailles, ne lui laissant aucun répit, limant ce petit cul offert.

\- Oh putain, haleta Harry la respiration lourde. Com-comme ça, Draco. Plus vite. J'ai besoin…

Draco accéléra les mouvements alors qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible. Son bas-ventre frappait à intervalle régulier les fesses d'Harry qui rougirent rapidement. Et putain c'était la plus belle des visions. Il avait envie de les voir rouge plus souvent, c'était une couleur qui lui allait si bien. Que ressentirait-il en lui donner la fessée, Harry en travers de ses cuisses ? Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de jouir sur le coup. Ce serait tellement jouissif de le voir se tortiller sous ses mains impitoyables qui gifleraient cette peau sensible.

\- Qui ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tellement !

Draco se figea soudainement, paralyser au plus profond de son être. _Tellement_. Il y en avait-il eu tant que ça ? Tellement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui ? Merde… Avec des gestes brusques, il se retira de son corps, appréciant son anus palpitant qui avait du mal à se refermer après son passage. Il fit fi du mieux qu'il put du gémissement de détresse de son amant avant de plaquer une main impérieuse sur la nuque du petit brun, le maintenant en place.

\- Dis-moi des noms.

Et alors qu'Harry aurait dû se révolter, lui crier qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit alors qu'il était lui-même entrain de le baiser dans une vulgaire salle de classe déserte – Harry sembla se détendre sous son toucher dominateur et il écarta même un peu plus les jambes, lui donnant un libre accès à son anus – comme s'il savait que Draco devait pouvoir le prendre _quand il le voulait_.

\- Ron était mon premier…

Draco grogna, fort, et il sentit une douleur vive dans sa lèvre inférieure mais ses deux mains étaient trop occupées pour qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. Ca et le fait qu'il avait en tête l'image du rouquin défonçant Harry sur leur lit du dortoir et qu'il avait envie d'aller l'éventrer pour l'avoir touché.

\- Il y a eu d'autres élèves, trop pour que je m'en rappelle.

Harry ne semblait pas en avoir honte. Il paraissait juste l'accepté comme si le fait qu'il ait couché avec tellement de personnes au point qu'il ne puisse même pas se rappeler leur nom était tout à fait normal. Draco se retint de grogner une nouvelle fois mais sa main se raffermit autour de sa nuque, dominatrice, impitoyable.

\- Et puis il y a eu Severus…

Draco se figea. Severus Snape ? Son parrain ? Leur prof de potion ? Sérieusement ? Etrangement, contrairement à tout à l'heure avec Weasley, Draco n'en voulait pas à Severus. Il trouvait ça presque… normal, dans l'ordre des choses. Il pouvait presque les voir s'enlacer… et c'était bon. Ce qui était plus qu'étrange, si on lui demandait son avis.

\- Et ton père…

Attendez… Quoi ? Son père avait couché avec Harry ? Il l'avait touché comme Draco le faisait, comme Severus l'avait fait ? Il avait caressé son corps, l'avait marqué de sa semence ? Salazar… Il avait honte de l'avouer mais imaginer son père surplomber son amant était… bizarrement bandant – comme avec Severus. C'était… normal ?

Brusquement, Draco empoigna les hanches du plus petit et le retourna d'un seul mouvement. Surpris, Harry se retint à ses épaules et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Draco vit leur différence de taille. Alors qu'Harry ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante dix, Draco avait eu une poussée de croissance pendant les vacances atteignant l'honorable taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt douze – personne n'avait pu expliquer cette soudaine croissance même si son père lui avait sourit comme s'il connaissait un secret que lui seul savait. Peut-être devrait-il avoir une discussion avec lui, plus tard.

Sans s'appesantir sur la question, Draco souleva les jambes d'Harry, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur la table, les mollets posées maintenant sur ses épaules. D'un mouvement fluide, il s'enfouit de nouveau entre ses fesses. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en criant sous cette soudaine invasion et il s'agrippa au rebord de la table pour tenter de trouver un point d'ancrage.

\- Aaaah ! Ouiii ! Continue ! Plus vite !

\- Tu es une véritable chienne, Harry, siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que ses cheveux collaient à la sueur sur son front.

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de son amant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est vrai.

Et juste avec cette simple phrase, la magie d'Harry sembla s'amplifier et Draco qui ne pouvait pas détourner le regard put voir ses yeux changer de couleur. Le droit devint mauve, l'autre prit la teinte d'un bleu glacé. Enfoui au plus profond de son corps, Malfoy se stoppa net, le sexe palpitant toujours.

\- Un Tétra, souffla-t-il choqué par l'étrange révélation.

Les Tétras étaient une branche très rare des loups-garous. _Mi-loup-garou, mi-on-ne-savait-quoi._ Draco ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur eux, à part qu'ils avaient des périodes de chaleur extrêmement longues et éprouvantes qui durait de deux à trois semaines tous les mois. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait eu tellement d'amants – les chaleurs pouvaient faire perdre la tête aux Tétras s'ils n'avaient pas leur dose de sexe.

Dans de telles conditions, il n'aurait pas été étonnant que les Tétras deviennent les chiennes – les putes – de la meute mais de ce que Draco en avait compris, ça ne c'était jamais passé ainsi. Les Tétras étaient respectés et plusieurs mâles Alpha pouvaient se partager pour protéger un ou une Tétra. Ils étaient une bénédiction – et par ce fait, extrêmement rare.

Si rare que Draco se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

\- Maintenant Draco, supplia Harry dont les yeux restaient de cette étrange teinte, baise moi. Je veux sentir ton sexe me défoncer tellement brutalement que je veux te sentir en moi demain et après-demain et après-après-demain. Montre-moi qui est l'Alpha, Draco. Marque-moi comme tien. Apaise le feu qui est brûle en moi avec ta semence. Je veux que tu me limes le cul jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sous tes coups de reins. Je veux hurler ton nom et je veux que tu hurles le mien.

Et sur ces mots, Harry contracta son rectum et Draco enfonça ses doigts dans les chevilles délicates sur ses épaules pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Putain. Voulait-il le tuer ? Parce qu'avec des demandes pareilles, il n'était pas sur que son cœur puisse tenir encore longtemps. Mais son instinct le poussa à bouger. Il voulait tellement le combler. Il voulait qu'Harry se sente bien, apaisé – qu'il ressente sa marque à l'intérieur de lui, inondant ses entrailles.

Dans cette optique, il donna de puissants coups de butoir, son sexe limant son anus avec impatience. Harry cria de bonheur et ce fut le plus beau son que Draco ait eu le loisir d'entendre jusqu'à présent. Puis ses coups de butoir devinrent de véritables poussées démentielles – Draco sortit totalement sa queue avant de pousser en avant, se ré-enfonçant comme dans du beurre. Harry hurla un peu plus fort et le Serpentard sourit. Il venait de trouver cette petite glande à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles.

Et il se fit un devoir de venir la toucher à chaque poussée de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus puissantes, de plus en plus brusques. La prostate ainsi malmenée, Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. C'était trop bon, trop puissant, trop… trop.

\- Dracooo, souffla-t-il. Touche-moi. Caresse-moi.

Son corps était tellement balloté par ses mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il avait peur de tomber s'il lâchait sa prise aux bords du bureau. Draco sourit, accéléra ses mouvements sans faire un geste pour toucher l'érection impressionnante du Tétra qui fuyait déjà, gentiment posé sur son ventre.

\- Tu ne jouiras qu'avec ma queue te défonçant ou tu ne jouiras pas du tout. Choisis Harry.

L'orgasme n'était pas libérateur pour les Tétras – moins, en tout cas, que la jouissance du dominant. C'était le sperme de ce dernier qui apaisait les chaleurs pendant un instant, le ou la Tétra n'était pas obliger de jouir pour ressentir les effets. Mais ils étaient tellement rares que personne n'aurait à l'esprit de les empêcher de trouver l'orgasme. Pourtant, Draco ressentait au plus profond de lui-même cet instinct qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il devait à tout prix faire en sorte qu'Harry devienne dépendant de lui – de sa queue, de son sperme, de sa présence. Et la nature soumise des Tétras ne pouvait qu'accepter de bonne grâce cette domination de sa part.

\- Tu aimes ça, mon joli Tétra ?

\- Han-han-han-haann par Merlin ! Tu me fais tellement de bien Draco !

Harry semblait complètement en transe, perdu dans son monde de plaisir, de soumission et d'orgasme. Il pouvait sentir la queue du blond le ravager avec _bestialité_ et il aimait ça. Il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir – sauf avec Ron, Severus et Lucius. Les autres n'avaient jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir autant de bien. C'était bon. _Vraiment trop bon_. Et il allait jouir. Il le sentait.

Les mouvements de Draco devinrent saccadés alors que sa propre jouissance montait en lui. Ses mains se crispèrent autour des chevilles du plus petit et il se força à continuer de le défoncer pour le finir – lui qui lui avait interdit de se masturber.

\- C'est maintenant Harry, jouis !

Ca sembla être les mots libérateurs parce que le brun se crispa soudainement, le corps arqué sous le coup du plaisir et il jouit, durement, maculant son ventre. En sentant les chairs se contracter convulsivement autour de lui, Draco ne put que se laisser aller à son propre plaisir et il éjacula au plus profond de son amant, inondant les parois du canal d'Harry de son sperme.

Le Gryffondor soupira lourdement de contentement, appréciant visiblement de ne plus ressentir ce feu destructeur qui lui faisait perdre de la tête. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête roulant sur le côté, clairement fatigué – exténué.

Doucement, Draco se dégagea de son corps et il regarda avec fascination son sperme sortir de son anus pour couler sur le bureau puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il glissa les jambes d'Harry sur ses bras et les déposa au sol, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de fourmis.

\- C'était génial, souffla le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.

Draco se pencha sur son corps, son torse venant se comprimer au sien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement, tendrement. Il y avait presque de l'amour dans son geste – une admiration sans borne pour cette créature presque mythique. Harry sourit contre sa bouche et Draco le lui rendit, apaisé après cette séance de sexe pur et dur qu'ils venaient de partager.

Puis, après un temps interminable, Draco se redressa, rangea sa bite dans son pantalon et s'éloigna. Il savoura une dernière fois la vue, ses yeux glissant sur ce corps abandonné qui lui avait donné le plus puissant de ses orgasmes – ce corps qu'il aimerait voir être sien.

\- A tes prochaines chaleurs ne va pas voir n'importe qui. Viens me voir, va voir Severus ou mon père mais ne te laisse plus prendre par qui que ce soit d'autre. Compris ?

Repu, Harry ouvrit les yeux maintenant de leur habituel couleur émeraude. Son visage était détendu comme un masque où il serait marqué au fer rouge qu'il avait été bien baiser. Draco se fit la remarque en le regardant qu'il devait toujours avoir cette expression, ça lui allait si bien. Il eut de nouveau un petit sourire et il hocha la tête, une fois – les yeux calmes et rassurés.

\- Oui, mon Delta, dit-il avec révérence avant qu'une de ses mains se glisse entre ses jambes.

Fasciné, Draco le regarda mener à sa bouche deux de ses doigts recouverts de son sperme. Et il fut tellement ensorcelé par ce spectacle érotique qu'il ne releva pas les mots employés par Harry. _Mon Delta_. Pourtant, s'il avait fait, surement serait-il parti en courant pour aller trouver son père et lui demander des explications. Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention et il resta simplement là, un long moment, avant de tourner les talons - des questions pleins la tête mais le cœur serein.

.

* * *

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait cinq long mois que je n'avais rien posté mais me revoilà avec un nouveau PWP ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué – et comme on me la demandé – normalement, il y aura une **suite à cet OS**. Notez le _normalement_ parce que je ne sais pas quand elle verra le jour, ni même si elle le verra un jour. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour faire des suites à mes OS.

Sinon, j'ai réussi à écrire **une pseudo suite** de _Son assistant_ qui normalement (toujours ce satané mot) aurait dû être une suite à chapitre. Malheureusement, il n'y a **qu'un seul chapitre** qui a réussi à voir le jour jusqu'à présent qui met en scène Draco, Harry et Maître Jeremy. **Est-ce que vous voulez l'avoir quand même ?** Même si la suite ne sera sans doute jamais écrite ? Je ne désespère pas mais je suis réaliste…

J'ai créé ce compte pour ne pas me prendre la tête et malheureusement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à poser sur papier mes idées. Parce que ce que je faisais avant sans prise de tête commence maintenant à me travailler. J'ai peur, constamment, de vous décevoir et ça me paralyse de plus en plus. Les OS que j'écrivais deviennent plus difficile à finaliser (sauf celui-ci, étrangement, j'ai pris quatre heures, un record ! \ o /) parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos espérances…

Alors si vous voulez la suite de Son assistant, je le posterai bientôt mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre 2, je laisserai faire votre imagination à ma place. )

Pour la suite de _Rencontre avec un Tétra_ , je vais vraiment essayer de l'écrire parce que j'ai envie que vous en appreniez plus sur les Tétras et les Deltas. La suite mettra en scène, logiquement, Lucius, Severus, Draco et Harry !

Merci à tous pour vos messages qui me font chaud à mon petit cœur, désolée de ne pas vous répondre. ( **Si vous trouvez que j'exagère, laissez-moi une petite phrase dans votre review et je trouverais le temps de vous répondre, promis**.)

Bisous mes petits loups ! :)

PS : Désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe.


	2. OS 2

**Titre** : Rencontre avec un Tétra, OS 2

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic et le concept des Tétras et des Deltas… ^^

 **Pairing** : Ron Weasley/Harry Potter (PWP), Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy (implicite), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (mentionné)

 **Raiting** : MA

 **Résumé** : "Qu'est-ce qu'un Tétra ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Delta ? Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer avec toutes ses questions après avoir couché avec Harry dans la salle de classe après le couvre feu et il était bien décidé à trouver des réponses même si pour cela, il doit rentrer chez lui, questionner son père. Parce que, après tout, son père en connaissait plus que la majorité des gens et il était prêt à le torturer pour avoir des réponses. De le torturer de la plus belle des façons."

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno, créature!fic et langage vulgaire.

 **Avertissement bis : Cet OS contient de l'INCEST, donc si ça ne vous plait pas partez d'ici !**

Enjoy : )

.

* * *

.

 **WARNING : La première partie est du PORNO ! La seconde parle d'INCEST !**

 **Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

OS 2

.

10h52. Ron referma rapidement l'œil qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il soupira, se pelota sur le côté en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller si _tôt_ un dimanche matin. Il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être ses camarades de dortoir parce qu'ils avaient mis en place des règles au début de leur cohabitation, sous forme de commandement qui prônait sur le mur, près de l'entrée. _Le dimanche matin, tu ne feras point de bruit. Le dimanche matin, tu ne remonteras point dans les dortoirs avant que tous tes amis ne soient réveillés._ _Le dimanche matin, tu laisseras en paix ceux qui veulent dormir même si c'est jusqu'à dix-sept heures_.

Alors qu'il se soit réveillé à 10h52 était étrange sachant qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir jusqu'à au moins midi quand la semaine avait été difficile. Et difficile, cette semaine avait été tant ils avaient eu des devoirs. Les professeurs semblaient se faire plaisir en les surchargeant de travail pour cette huitième année qui venait de commencer.

Remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son menton, il se pelota dans la chaleur de son lit avec l'attention de se rendormir quand un gémissement s'éleva dans la chambre. Sur le qui-vive, Ron se redressa dans son lit, inquiet que quelqu'un soit blessé. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis un bout de temps mais il arrivait parfois que ses camarades fassent des cauchemars de la guerre qu'ils avaient balayée. Harry surtout. Ils avaient eu quelques jours de répit. Peut-être qu'il était de nouveau torturé par des souvenirs de guerre.

Doucement, Ron tira les rideaux autour de son lit et observa attentivement le dortoir à la recherche de la source de ce gémissement qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Les lits de Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient découverts et surtout vide. Celui d'Harry, par contre, était protégé par les baldaquins, faible protection qui n'empêchait pas ses gémissements de s'élever dans l'air. Ron se leva prestement, tira sur son boxer et s'avança vers le lit de son meilleur pote pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Il avait l'habitude, il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois depuis leur quatrième année. Il savait comment s'y prendre : il devait d'abord commencer par caresser ses cheveux en l'appelant doucement puis, seulement si ça ne marchait pas, il devait le secouer en appuyant sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il ne le blesse accidentellement.

Alors quand Ron ouvrit le rideau, il était prêt à se précipiter en avant pour aider son ami mais personne ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté. Les gémissements qu'il avait d'abord pensé être de douleur et de peur étaient en réalité des soupirs de plaisir et de frustration. Parce que son meilleur ami ne dormait pas, bien au contraire.

Allongé sur le ventre, les fesses relevées de façon indécente, les épaules enfoncées dans le matelas, Harry avait enfoncé sa baguette dans son anus palpitant et il essayait, tant bien que mal de se faire du bien. Mais visiblement sa baguette magique n'était ni assez grosse, ni assez longue pour se faire plaisir. Ron resta paralysé au pied du lit, sa queue commençant à durcir dans son boxer.

Merlin ! Il n'était pas gay ! Ca faisait des mois qu'il sortait avec Hermione, ils avaient couché ensemble, ça avait été bon. Pas exceptionnel mais bon tout de même. Et, nom de nom, il n'avait jamais – _jamais_ – été attiré par un homme. Mais Harry… Harry était beau comme ça. La soumission suintait de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau. Hermione n'avait jamais été soumise, bien au contraire. Elle exigeait, elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prenait son pied, lui moins mais il jouissait quand même. Et comme il avait été puceau la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec sa Mione, il avait pensé que le sexe n'était peut-être pas si extraordinaire qu'on voulait leur faire croire – ou alors, c'était lui qui avait un problème.

Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Harry, la baguette enfoncée entre ses fesses, le visage rougi, des gémissements érotiques sortant de ses lèvres, il ne pouvait que revoir son jugement. C'était peut-être Hermione le problème – il l'aimait vraiment mais peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas compatible d'un point de vue sexuel.

\- Merde, gémit Harry en essayant d'enfoncer sa baguette beaucoup plus loin dans son corps.

Ron voyait bien à sa grimace qu'il n'était pas satisfait et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus gros, de plus long, de plus… chaud. Doucement, sa main se plaqua contre son sexe en érection et il se caressa à travers son boxer. Merlin c'était bon. Un gémissement lui échappa et Harry ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, enleva sa baguette et se redressa sur le matelas – la queue dure, les yeux brillant, la peau rougie.

\- Ron, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Putain Harry, répondit celui-ci. Tu es magnifique.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais son meilleur ami était sublime. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris sous le coup du plaisir. Son corps était tendu vers lui comme s'il voulait qui le soulage. Merlin, Ron était tout disposé à le soulager – même si cela voulait dire tromper sa copine. Harry était vraiment trop mignon pour qu'il se détourne simplement. C'était presque primitif, quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de détourner la tête et qui l'obligeait à s'avancer vers cette créature de luxure.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, souffla le brun.

Sa main se leva jusqu'à sa poitrine, son pouce se posa sur un de ses tétons qu'il gratta de son ongle. Il gémit, ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer, c'était certainement le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il ait eu le plaisir de voir. Il avait envie de tendre la main, de caresser cette peau pâle. Il avait envie de le lécher, de le gouter. Au lieu de cela, il resserra son emprise autour de sa queue suintante dans son boxer et regarda son meilleur ami qui torturait son mamelon avec une rudesse qui assécha sa bouche. Etait-il possible d'être si… bandant ?

Alors qu'il observait le Sauveur descendre sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à son sexe, Ron se fit la remarque qu'il n'arrivait pas à la lever simplement en regardant Hermione – et pourtant, il était complètement dur rien qu'en observant Harry. Peut-être qu'il était gay – peut-être qu'il était sexuellement attiré par les hommes mais qu'il était exclusivement hétéro-romantique (1). Ça existait, ça, non ? Il en avait déjà entendu parler. Peut-être.

\- Ron, j'ai besoin d'aide, supplia Harry le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ok, mon pote, je… je vais t'aider.

Avec des gestes hésitants, il monta sur le lit, le sexe comprimé dans son boxer. Harry ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien – ce n'était pas tant dans sa manière d'être que dans son regard. Merlin, il avait des yeux qui le suppliaient de faire quelque chose, comme s'il souffrait. Et ça le tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire – ça, et le fait qu'il était diablement excité.

A genoux sur le matelas, à assez bonne distance pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son excitation, Ron tendit la main vers lui. Le bout de ses doigts effleura son torse, délicatement au début, puis ils descendirent sur son ventre, appréciant les abdos qui se contractèrent sur son passage.

Harry ferma les yeux, frissonna. Sa main lâcha sa queue pour revenir se poser sur ses tétons qu'il se mit à pincer presque violemment. Ron, tout en l'observant, continua de descendre ses doigts jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il hésita une seconde à toucher son sexe – après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il toucherait une érection autre que la sienne. Mais la queue d'Harry semblait l'appeler, tant elle était gorgée de sang. Le gland était pourpre, dégoulinant de liquide. Ron fit glisser ses doigts sur lui, serra les dents quand son propre sexe se contracta dans son boxer.

Il avait tellement envie de… plus.

Toutefois, il resta immobile, se contentant de masser le gland d'Harry.

\- Oh, Ron, gémit ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais, sourit-t-il. C'est bon, hein ?

Son meilleur ami répondit par un geste précipité de la tête et Ron sourit un peu plus. Oui, il aimait beaucoup quand on le caressait comme ça. C'était à peine un effleurement alors qu'il malaxait le gland – et seulement le gland. Harry frissonna plus violemment et un sanglot lui échappa, douloureux et frustré. Ron en eut la gorge nouée.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état – Harry, son petit frère, son meilleur ami. Une brève grimace traversa ses traits. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore prétendre qu'Harry était son petit frère, son meilleur pote alors qu'il était en train de caresser sa queue ? Il était pratiquement sur que ce n'était pas censé arriver dans une relation entre amis ou entre frères.

Il abandonna ses caresses sur le gland pour glisser le long de son sexe, appréciant le mouvement de la peau qui suivait ces paresseux mouvements de la main. Il releva les yeux vers le brun, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

\- Harry ?

\- J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de plus, Ron.

Woah ! Ok… Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il accepter ? Devait-il s'éloigner ? Ou finir ce qu'il avait commencé et partir dès qu'Harry aura eu sa libération ? Merlin, c'était le choix le plus difficile que Ron n'avait jamais eu à faire dans sa vie.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ?

Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir gardé une voix normale bien qu'un peu rauque. La main toujours enroulée autour du sexe d'Harry, il serra un peu plus fort quand le brun ouvrit des yeux surnaturels – le droit devint mauve, l'autre d'un bleu glacé. Ron savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il aurait dû faire un bond en arrière et le forcer à aller voir le directeur ou l'infirmière. Mais il ne fit rien, paralysé par l'envie, figé par le désir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le voir ainsi, nu, en érection, avec ces yeux là, qui le fixait, ne lui donnait qu'une envie, l'étaler de tout son long sur le lit et le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se perdre en lui.

\- Tu seras mon premier, répondit calmement Harry, les yeux toujours étranges.

Ron hocha la tête, baissa un instant les yeux vers son sexe emprisonné dans son boxer. Il lâcha la queue de son ami, la décision prise.

\- Retourne-toi. A quatre pattes.

Harry sembla ronronner et Ron se demanda si c'était à cause de l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner, de la voix dominante qu'il avait employé ou de la position qu'il exigeait. Peut-être un peu des trois. Dans tous les cas, il se retourna prestement, se positionna à quatre pattes, le dos creusé, les fesses bien en arrière.

Ron sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Harry avait les plus belles fesses qu'il ait jamais vues de sa vie. Même Hermione ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Grâce au Quidditch, le Sauveur avait réussi à les muscler. Elles étaient rondes, suffisamment bomber pour qu'il ait envie d'y claquer son bas-ventre, suffisamment ferme pour savoir que le bruit serait délicieux.

Il s'approcha doucement, écarta les deux globes et observa le petit trou rose et plissé. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait d'aussi près le… l'anus de quelqu'un. Hermione avait toujours été un peu pudique et jamais elle n'avait osé se mettre en levrette, qu'elle qualifiait de position de salope. Ron, lui, aimait beaucoup cette position. On lui avait dit qu'ainsi, on pouvait aller beaucoup plus loin dans le corps du receveur – que les sensations étaient encore meilleurs qu'en missionnaire. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il aimait l'idée de pouvoir s'accrocher à ses hanches pendant qu'il le baiserait.

Avec hésitation, il lécha son index, le lubrifiant de sa salive puis il l'enfonça en lui, observant avec attention les bords de l'anus se resserrer autour de son doigt. Merlin tout puissant ! Il pourrait jouir rien qu'à cette sensation. Harry cria, le dos cambré au maximum et Ron fit doucement aller et venir son index, cherchant à le détendre un maximum pour qu'il puisse ensuite enfoncer son sexe – bien plus gros qu'un simple doigt – en lui.

\- Putain, Harry, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais.

Sa queue semblait sur le point d'exploser dans son boxer. Harry bougea ses hanches en le suppliant du regard. Alors Ron enfonça un deuxième doigt, marquant un temps d'arrêt quand son ami cria de douleur.

\- Continue ! exigea-t-il en bougeant de nouveau des hanches.

Ron ne se fit pas prier. Il le détendit, le doigta avec toute la dextérité qu'il avait acquis. Hermione aimait quand il la doigtait – c'était toujours elle qui exigeait la vitesse et la manière de faire – mais il avait appris à bien se servir de ses doigts. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait mené à l'orgasme rien qu'en la doigtant. Des fois, en la léchant aussi. Est-ce qu'il devait lécher, Harry ?

Putain, il en avait envie. Terriblement envie. La possibilité de lécher Harry était plus alléchante – sans mauvais jeu de mot – que la perspective de faire un cunnilingus à sa petite amie. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son meilleur ami.

\- Ron, s'il te plaît ! Plus ! J'ai besoin de plus !

Harry semblait posséder par le démon de la luxure. Pire que ça, il semblait réellement en avoir _besoin_. Comme s'il pouvait mourir si jamais il n'atteignait pas le nirvana. Ron se figea, les doigts au plus profond de son meilleur ami. Etait-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement mourir de ne pas avoir eu un orgasme ? Harry était-il devenu une sorte de succube qui cherchait par tous les moyens d'enlever toute la semence de ses amants ? Il ne l'espérait pas parce qu'il était sur le point de succomber et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Est-ce que… je peux te lécher ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Il aurait aimé l'empoigner, le plaquer au matelas et enfouir son visage entre ses fesses. Prendre ce qu'il voulait mais Harry méritait du respect – pas simplement être traité comme un vide-couille. Et il savait que certaines personnes comme Hermione n'aimaient pas être traité bestialement.

En entendant sa question, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, son regard brillant de mille feux surnaturels. Une petite moue traversa ses lèvres, désappointée. Ron sentit son ventre se serrer. Il semblait déçu. Comme si le fait qu'il demande plutôt que de simplement prendre ce qu'il voulait le décevait.

\- Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 _Fais-moi devenir ta chose. Je veux crier sous tes coups de reins. Je veux sentir ton sperme envahir mes entraines, éteindre le feu qui brule en moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi._ Harry aurait voulu lui dire tout cela mais une partie de lui l'en empêcha. Ron n'était pas… un bon Alpha – ni même son Delta. Ron avait un bon potentiel pour être un Alpha mais il ne l'était pas. Mais ça suffirait pour cette fois. Harry mit fin à son résonnement interne parce que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait un Alpha, ni même ce qu'était un Delta.

\- Putain, Harry, me dis pas des trucs comme ça.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Ron enfouit son visage entre les fesses d'Harry, sa bouche allant se poser directement sur sa rondelle. Doucement, avec sa langue, il retraça le bord, se repaitant des soupirs de plaisir venant de son amant. Puis, il l'enfonça dans son corps. Il avait un gout salé, musqué qui aurait dû le dégouter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire. Son gout explosa sur sa langue, le faisant durcir plus franchement si cela était possible. Il avait envie de le prendre avec une brusquerie sauvage mais c'était aussi la première fois d'Harry alors il voulait y aller doucement, même si son instinct le poussait à simplement le baiser de toutes ses forces.

\- Ron, j'ai besoin de plus, supplia le brun.

Le rouquin prit le sexe d'Harry entre ses jambes, le bascula en arrière, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le lécher du gland jusqu'à son anus. Harry cria de bonheur quand sa langue remonta le long de sa verge et qu'elle retraça sa raie. Il poussa ses hanches en arrière et Ron sourit contre sa peau, heureux de lui faire tellement plaisir. Il s'éloigna légèrement, ses yeux brillant quand il vit la peau luisant de sa salive. Elle était un peu rougie par endroit, là où sa barbe avait frotté. Harry était magnifique comme ça.

Brusquement, il plongea trois de ses doigts entre ses fesses et il mordit le globe de chair gauche qui se trouvait à portée. Harry cria, fort et il eut peur, un instant, de lui avoir fait mal.

\- Oh putain, ouais ! Han, c'est tellement bon Ron, continue !

\- Merde… Harry, mon pote, j'ai besoin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, délogeant ses doigts du délicieux canal qui l'entourait et se redressa sur le matelas. D'un geste impatient, il enleva son boxer, laissant sa queue jaillir de sa prison de tissue. Il grogna de soulagement.

\- Oui, oui, oui, supplia Harry les yeux lorgnant avec avidité son sexe en érection. Vas-y Ron. Prends-moi !

Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de l'attitude de son meilleur ami mais ça ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage. Il se colla contre son derrière, la bite entre les deux globes de chairs. Il grogna une nouvelle fois quand son sexe toucha enfin cette peau chaude et si blanche qu'il ne voulait que la marquer. Avec ses mains, il pressa les fesses autour de sa queue, un de ses pouces sur son membre pour le plaquer comme il le fallait puis il se frotta contre lui. Il avait toujours eu envie de tenter la branlette grecque – à l'instant même où Dean le lui en avait parlé, un soir où tous les autres étaient déjà endormis. Comme il avait toujours voulu essayer la branlette espagnole mais Hermione n'avait jamais accepté qu'il lui jouisse sur le visage – et malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas encore de seins.

Mais ses fesses étaient tout bonnement géniale, agréable et il se frotta plus fort encore contre lui. Harry soupirait de plaisir à chaque fois que son gland butait contre son anus avant de glisser le long de sa raie. C'était foutrement génial pour lui et Harry semblait, lui aussi, grandement apprécier. Parfait.

\- Han Merlin, haleta le brun en plaquant son visage dans les draps. Ron, s'il te plaît, prends-moi.

\- Supplie.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette voix rauque et dominante mais alors que ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les hanches de son ami et que son pénis se frottait entre ses fesses pleines, Ron se sentait poussé des ailes. Les sensations étaient géniales, grisantes. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec Hermione – et il ne l'avait toujours pas _pénétré_ ! Quand il l'avait doigté, quand il l'avait léché, Ron y avait pris du _plaisir_. Comment pouvait-on ressentir du plaisir sans se toucher ? Peut-être qu'il était gay finalement. En tout cas, c'était si fichtrement bon d'être avec Harry que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être gay – et puis tomber amoureux d'un gars ne l'avait jamais rebuté, il était ouvert d'esprit.

\- Oui, oui, Ron ! Je t'en supplie. Prends-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de ta queue en moi ! S'il te plaît…

Harry avait conscience de se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était d'être pris, d'être ravagé par Ron parce que le désir lui faisait perdre la tête. Son esprit était embrumé, il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait – il irait à la bibliothèque quand tout serait fini.

\- Harry… Tu vas me tuer…

Les doigts de Ron s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ses hanches mais c'était diablement bon et Harry bougea ses fesses, lui demandant silencieusement d'entrer en lui. Ron se lécha les lèvres soudainement sèches. Il voulut attraper la baguette de son pote pour se lubrifier mais Harry tendit la main en arrière, attrapa son sexe avec dextérité.

\- Putain, Harry !

Sa main n'était pas du tout timide, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, comme si Ron n'était pas vraiment son premier. Il le touchait comme il aimait être touché – fermement mais délicatement. Harry le masturba doucement, tirant le prépuce vers le bas, le décalottant délicatement.

Ron le regarda faire, réalisant que son meilleur ami le lubrifiait tout en le caressant grâce à la magie sans baguette et d'un sort informulé.

\- Maintenant, Ron. Maintenant.

\- Ok, Harry, ok. J'arrive.

D'une tape, il dégagea la main du susnommé de sa queue et attrapa fermement les hanches fines, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait les épaules enfoncées dans le matelas, les fesses relevées dans la position indécente dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.

La respiration laborieuse, Ron attrapa la base de son sexe, tapota l'anus d'Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre lorsqu'il pénétrait son ami – il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dès que sa verge serait encerclée par les chairs d'Harry. Se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas jouir sur le coup, il commença, doucement, à pousser.

C'était maladroit parce que Ron n'avait jamais sodomisé qui que ce soit – et qu'Harry n'était pas qui que ce soit, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'osait pas vraiment forcer – la seule fois où il avait dû forcer pour le sexe avait été le soir où il avait pris la virginité d'Hermione. Elle avait eu mal, elle avait un peu pleuré. Est-ce que qu'Harry pleurait aussi ?

Il n'était pas sûr de supporter les larmes d'Harry. Quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui, ne supporterait pas ça – il en était certain.

La main du Survivant se plaqua violemment sur sa fesse et il le scruta de ses yeux mauve et bleu. Il y avait une sorte de jugement dans son regard – et Ron eut envie d'attraper sa nuque pour se soustraire à ses yeux étranges.

\- Baise-moi ! exigea Harry d'une voix inhabituelle.

\- Tu vas avoir mal…

\- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin… Ron, par Merlin, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin que tu me prennes.

Et ça semblait presque être une question de vie ou de mort alors il hocha la tête, attrapa fermement ses hanches et, sans plus aucune hésitation, il poussa, fort, sans marquer de temps d'arrêt avant d'être complètement enfoui dans le corps accueillant de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque son bas ventre toucha ses fesses, Ron s'arrêta, les dents serrées. Par Gryffondor, c'était tellement… jouissif. Les chairs d'Harry l'enserraient si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à le maintenir à l'intérieur de lui. Ses doigts s'incrustèrent dans la peau si fort qu'il était pratiquement sur qu'Harry aurait des marques sur les hanches demain.

\- Han putain ! cria le Survivant. Oui, bouge !

Ce qu'il pouvait être exigeant. Ron sourit avant de commencer à aller et venir, doucement entre ses fesses. _Putain_. Il n'était pas sur de tenir longtemps. Les sensations étaient tellement… intenses. Tellement différent que ce qu'il ressentait entre les bras d'Hermione. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Son doux va-et-vient se transforma rapidement en coup de reins puissants jusqu'à devenir de véritable coups de butoir. Sa peau claquait contre celle de son amant, son sexe à l'étroit dans le corps d'Harry qui gémissait de plaisir. C'était bandant, extatique.

\- Han-Han-Aaaah ! Merliiiin ! Plus fort !

S'accrochant plus fermement aux hanches de son amant, Ron répondit à son ordre, sortant littéralement de son corps avant de se renfoncer violemment – Harry cria, fort, la tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Ron ! Ron ! Han putain ! Je viens !

Lui aussi sentait le plaisir monter en lui comme de la lave. Mais il ne voulait pas jouir avant Harry – son père lui avait apprit que le plus important quand on « faisait l'amour à quelqu'un » c'était de faire attention au plaisir de son amant. Son meilleur ami ne cessait de crier, de hurler et Ron remercia silencieusement d'être seuls dans le dortoir.

De la sueur coulait sur ses tempes alors qu'il continuait de limer le cul d'Harry. Brusquement, il se colla au dos de son amant, sa main venant titiller la queue du brun. Il le masturba, violemment, au même rythme que tes coups de rein. Il sentait le plaisir monter dans son bas-ventre – il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ou-oui-oui ! Putain ! hurla Harry, le dos cambré au maximum.

Il explosa dans sa main et Ron sentit la semence de son ami poisser ses doigts. Le canal convulsa autour de lui tellement fort que Ron ne put que jouir à son tour, son sperme noyant ses entrailles. Son orgasme sembla durer des heures et lorsqu'il redescendit sur terre, il avait l'impression d'être complètement vider de toute énergie.

Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se dégager de son corps. Harry soupira, fatigué mais il souriait, serein. Ron s'allongea à côté de lui, sans parler, le souffle court. Il observa son ami, fier quand il vit l'expression de contentement sur le visage d'Harry Potter. Il paraissait bien baiser, ravagé, et Ron était plus que content de savoir que c'était _lui_ qui avait aidé à le faire se sentir si bien.

D'humeur câline, il rapprocha Harry de son corps pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule et il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, respirant son odeur. Merlin, il sentait si bon et il venait de lui faire vivre la plus délicieuse des expériences sexuelles. Et peut-être qu'il l'avait fait changé de bord.

\- Harry, demanda-t-il finalement après de longues minutes de silence. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Le brun se colla plus étroitement contre son flanc, sa peau chaude luisante de sueur sembla se souder à la sienne. La main de Ron reposait tranquillement dans le bas de son dos, ses doigts caressant la naissance de ses fesses. Ils étaient bien là. Tranquilles.

\- Je sais pas, soupira-t-il tristement. J'avais tellement chaud quand je me suis réveillé et j'avais besoin… tu sais, ajouta-t-il timidement.

 _De baise. De sexe. De sperme._ Ron savait, effectivement. Il savait parce qu'il l'avait aidé à aller mieux, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé au départ. C'était drôle de voir Harry honteux après qu'il lui ait parlé si crument auparavant.

\- Il faudrait… Il faudrait aller faire des recherches parce que tes yeux… tes yeux ont changé de couleur Harry.

\- Ah bon ?

Le brun se releva légèrement et le regarda, le menton reposant sur sa main. Ron lui effleura la joue de dos de sa main en hochant la tête. Harry ferma les yeux, sourit.

\- Allons prendre une douche.

Ron acquiesça une nouvelle fois en silence avant de se relever prestement. Il tendit la main vers Harry qui l'attrapa. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il vacilla et Ron passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient advenir de leur relation – il aimait Harry comme un frère et vraiment, il ne voulait pas que ça devienne bizarre entre eux.

\- Harry ? On est OK ? demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage, aussi innocent qu'un ange tombé du ciel. Il était magnifique – Ron se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant.

\- On est plus qu'OK, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un poids invisible s'envola de ses épaules et il sourit en retour à son ami, immensément soulagé. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, ils resteraient toujours amis. Et c'était le plus important pour Ron.

.

HPRW/DMLM/HPRW/DMLM

.

 _Les Tétras sont des sorciers ou des sorcières qui recevaient leur héritage à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Associés aux loups-garous, ils n'ont cependant pas besoin d'être mordu pour que leur nature ressurgisse. Bien que les Tétras soient de sexes masculin ou féminin, plus de femelles ont reçu leur héritage. Ils sont très rares, respectés par les meutes de loups-garous qui perçoivent en eux de véritables joyaux._

 _Les Tétras sont des sorciers mi-oméga, mi-succube – bien que peu de personne soit au courant pour la seconde partie de l'héritage. D'apparence fragile, ils ont besoin constamment d'être protéger – par leurs compagnons – puisque leur aura de créature soumise, dû à leur héritage d'oméga, peut attirer des gens dangereux pour leur bonne évolution et leur développement mental._

 _A cause de leur héritage de succube, les Tétras sont connus pour leur période de chaleur. Contrairement aux loups-garous lambda, même les Tétras masculins sont soumis aux périodes de chaleur. Les chaleurs durent généralement entre deux et trois semaines tous les mois. Elles sont si éprouvantes que les Tétras qui n'ont pas de compagnons – sorcier, créature ou Delta – peuvent littéralement perdre la tête. Peu de cas ont été recensés à ce jour puisque les Tétras sont des êtres très respectés par leur semblable. De plus, il est a noté que les Tétras dégagent des phéromones pour persuader des sorciers suffisamment dominant, dit avec des gènes d'Alpha, de coucher avec eux._

 _Une quantité énorme de sperme est la seule manière d'apaiser un Tétra en période de chaleur. Si grande que la majorité des Tétras ont besoin de plusieurs compagnons pour survivre. Les chaleurs sont une façon pour les Tétras de tomber enceinte, pour perpétuer les gènes qui se transmettent, normalement, de mère en fille – ou de père en fils. Le gène ne se transmet qu'une seule fois par génération. Si un Tétra masculin a une fille, le gène Tétra ne sera pas transmit. Cependant, si un Tétra masculin à deux fils, l'ainé recevra le gène._

 _Les Tétras sont une espèce très particulière qui mériterait tout un ouvrage. Cependant, à cause de leur rareté, les Tétras sont tenus à l'écart de la communauté sorcière par leurs compagnons et leur meute qui les cachent, les protègent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. A ce jour, aucun scientifique n'a eu la chance de passer quelques minutes en tête à tête avec un Tétra._

 _._

Draco frappa doucement contre la porte du bureau de son père, attendant patiemment la réponse qui l'autorisait à entrer. Ca ne tarda pas et alors qu'il poussait tranquillement le battant, il prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il recevrait les réponses à ses questions mais il n'était pas certain de les vouloir vraiment.

Comme il s'y attendait, son père était assis, majestueux, derrière son bureau, les longs cheveux blonds rejetés en arrière. Devant lui, sur la surface en bois poli, il y avait des parchemins noircis par l'encre de plume. Draco n'y fit pas attention, marchant avec grâce sur la moquette noire du bureau.

\- Père ? Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

En réalité, Draco s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Qu'il le dérange ou pas, il savait que son père le ferait passer avant tout – comme à chaque fois.

\- Que veux-tu, fils ?

\- Des informations.

Son père releva un sourcil blond, parfaitement dessiné et il poussa les parchemins sur le côté, suffisamment pour que Draco puisse s'installer sur le bord de son bureau, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis tout petit. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, gamin, son père le hissait sur le coin de son bureau pour qu'ils parlent de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Il avait toujours été un « fils à papa », il n'en avait pas honte. Il aimait son père, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Trop, peut-être. Trop, surement.

Lucius s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, les mains repliées sur son ventre. Sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres sèches et Draco suivit ce petit muscle rose des yeux, la gorge soudainement serrée.

\- Quel genre d'informations pourrait t'intéresser?

Draco joua avec une plume posée près de lui et ce fut presque sarcastique qu'il répondit :

\- Tu sais des informations sur un jeune Gryffondor avec qui _tu_ as couché…

Pas impressionné pour une mornille, Lucius le regarda simplement, un sourcil surpris à peine levé. Comme s'il n'était pas un instant impressionné qu'il en sache autant sur sa vie sexuelle. Draco se retint de grimacer. Il aurait aimé le voir rempli de stupeur ou légèrement honteux qu'il soit au courant de sa liaison avec Harry Potter.

\- J'en déduis que _tu_ as couché avec lui aussi…

Oh ça oui ! Draco pouvait se rappeler avec une précision chirurgicale toutes les minutes qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Il se rappelait combien ça avait été bon, à quel point il s'était senti à sa place – tellement… aimé. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu d'amour, juste du sexe. Mais Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé qu'entre ses bras.

Ca faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Des jours et Draco ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui. Harry… Harry était magnifique – il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé lui avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait gouté au corps du Tétra, il semblait être gravé dans sa peau. Il voulait le revoir, le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras, coucher avec lui – encore – et… et l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé quand il l'avait trouvé avec le Poufsouffle – et il voulait maintenant désespérément gouter ses lèvres.

\- Que… s'exclama son père, le sortant de ses pensées.

Draco reporta son attention sur lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Harry et à son envie presque irrésistible de le prendre contre lui. Son père s'était levé, repoussant brusquement son siège qui alla s'écraser au sol. Il s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et Draco se tendit – cependant, il serait incapable de dire si c'était parce qu'il était mal à l'aise ou si c'était de plaisir.

Ses grands doigts encerclaient ses cuisses, pressaient sa peau. A travers son pantalon, il put sentir la chaleur de ses mains et un petit frisson remonta le long de son dos. Troublé, il déglutit difficilement. Le poids sur ses jambes lui donnant des envies… étranges. Des envies malsaines.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? l'agressa-t-il.

S'il n'avait pas eu le sang-froid des Malfoy, certainement aurait-il rougi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tes yeux, Draco.

Quoi, ses yeux ? Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? répéta Lucius, d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

\- A Harry.

\- A un Tétra, acquiesça son père.

\- A Harry !

Harry n'était pas qu'un Tétra. Une douleur explosa dans ses gencives. Il se sentait énervé que Lucius ne voie en Harry qu'un Tétra. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tout : Harry _était_ un Tétra. Mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui – une partie qui hurlait pour laver cet affront. C'était un instinct primaire, bestial.

Lucius inclina la tête le côté, pressa fermement ses cuisses avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Draco sentit un grognement monter dans sa gorge. Il aimait cette proximité et pourtant… pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'aimer cela. Ce n'était pas sain, naturel… pas politiquement correct – socialement correct.

\- Tu es un Delta.

La voix de son père, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, retentit dans le bureau aussi fortement que s'il l'avait crié à son oreille. Draco s'éloigna du corps de Lucius, sourcils froncés. Il avait entendu ce mot déjà, _Delta_ , mais il ne se rappelait plus où. Il l'avait lu aussi, dans l'ouvrage qui parlait des Tétras. Mais il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait trouvé aucune explication.

\- Explique-moi, exigea-t-il.

Son père haussa un sourcil, surpris par son ton sans appel, peu habitué à recevoir des ordres. Cependant, il dut sentir à quel point Draco était à fleur de peau parce qu'il ne fit aucune remarque. Simplement, il pressa une nouvelle fois ses cuisses, se pencha un peu en avant pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, semblant fouiller dans ses iris – ou plutôt, les observant avec émerveillement.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant de self-control, Draco était sûr qu'il en aurait rougi. Encore.

\- Les Deltas sont souvent des sorciers qui ont un gène dormant qui se réveille lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec un Tétra. Mon arrière-grand père était un Delta, il faut croire que ça a sauté deux générations.

Lucius enchaina en lui disant qu'il lui donnerait un livre jalousement gardé où il trouverait tous les informations sur les Deltas. Draco hocha la tête, impatient de découvrir tous ces secrets. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une explication rationnelle à son envie irrésistible de retrouver Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, c'est que si le gène Delta s'est réveillé, c'est que tu es accouplé à un Tétra. Harry, donc. Et un Delta accouplé a besoin d'un contact régulier avec son compagnon. Harry aussi va avoir besoin de toi, surtout en période de chaleur.

\- J'ai lu ça.

Lucius hocha la tête, fouillant toujours ses yeux d'une manière terriblement sérieuse.

\- Alors tu dois savoir qu'Harry aura besoin de plusieurs compagnons pour qu'il puisse survivre à ses chaleurs. En tant que son Delta, tu as la charge de trouver des compagnons pour lui. Tu es censé trouver des gens de confiance qui ne blesseront pas ton Tétra, qui l'aideront, qui l'aimeront.

\- Aimer ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il pouvait trouver des gens bon pour Harry – il avait déjà des noms en tête – mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à accepter que ces compagnons _aiment_ Harry. Son ventre se tordait à cette pensée. Son poing se serra sur le bureau de jalousie. Partager le corps de son Tétra lui était égale mais il avait l'impression que son cœur devait simplement lui appartenir – à lui et à leurs futurs enfants.

Son père dut lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert parce qu'il pressa une nouvelle fois ses cuisses, doucement, et il reprit d'une voix douce, bien plus douce qu'il ne s'y était attendu :

\- Pas de grand amour, mon fils. Seulement, ils l'aimeront suffisamment pour prendre soin de lui, pour le respecter, l'aider, le protéger. Ils l'aimeront, sans doute pas avec la même intensité avec laquelle tu l'aimes toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, l'idée se formant dans son esprit. Étrangement, les mots de son père le rassuraient et l'avenir ne lui paraissait pas si… horrible. Il devrait partager Harry pour sa santé mentale – les chaleurs pouvaient faire perdre la tête des Tétras – il acceptait ça. Mais son côté dominant – un peu macho, peut-être – n'appréciait pas l'idée de ne pas être assez fort pour répondre aux besoins de son Tétra. Mais, honnêtement, maintenant, il commençait à se faire à l'idée.

\- Combien il faudra de compagnons à Harry, à ton avis ?

Il redoutait d'avoir à partager son Tétra avec quatre ou cinq autres hommes. Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire autant de concession.

\- En plus de toi ? Deux, peut-être trois.

\- Pas plus ? demanda-t-il avec soulagement.

Lucius secoua négativement de la tête.

\- Non, les Tétras ont habituellement besoin de deux compagnons Alphas, peu importe qu'il soit lié ou pas à un Delta. Harry est accouplé avec toi, je pense qu'il aura besoin de deux autres compagnons Alphas.

Salazar ! C'était un soulagement. Deux Alphas, il pouvait s'en accommoder facilement, surtout si les deux personnes qu'il avait en tête acceptaient sa demande. Avec eux, il serait rassurer parce qu'ils avaient toute sa confiance et bien plus encore…

\- Il va falloir que tu choisisses correctement les compagnons de ton Tétra, fils, parce que vous serez amené à vous côtoyer souvent.

Draco acquiesça, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de demander aux deux principaux concernés s'ils acceptaient l' _honneur_ d'être les compagnons d'Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de son Tétra puisqu'il l'avait déjà. Il avait acquiescé sans discuter, plutôt heureux, quand il lui avait ordonné de se tourner vers ces deux personnes en période de chaleur.

Doucement, Draco détendit ses doigts et il leva la main avec hésitation. Lucius l'observa en silence, immobile. La gorge serrée d'anxiété, Draco prit sa joue en coupe, délicatement, la pulpe de ses doigts caressant sa peau douce. Son père ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir brusquement, ancrant son regard au sien sans aucune hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il.

\- J'aimerais voir ce qu'Harry aura le droit d'avoir avec toi comme compagnon.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un petit sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres, quand son cerveau intégra le sous-entendu. Draco leva son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur sa joue. En douceur, il se rapprocha du bord du bureau, suffisamment près pour que leur bassin se touchent presque. Il crocheta les jambes de son père, ses pieds venant se poser sur l'arrière de ses mollets avant de les faire doucement remonter sur ses cuisses. D'une pression, il le rapprocha de lui, leurs entrejambes se rencontrant brusquement.

Lucius haleta, ses mains abandonnant ses cuisses pour se poser sur ses épaules. Leurs bouches étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais et Draco balaya le visage de son père de son regard, ancrant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il était beau Lucius, et Draco avait toujours voulu l'embrasser – et bien plus encore. Cependant, il savait que ça ne faisait pas, que c'était malsain. Pourtant… Pourtant, il aimait son père – peut-être pas du même amour pur et inconditionnel qu'il portait à Harry, ce n'était pas un amour magique, un amour entre deux âmes-sœurs mais ce n'était pas non plus l'amour d'un fils pour son père, c'était plus profond, plus… immoral. Ca avait un gout d'interdit. C'était… c'était bon.

\- Ne fais pas ça, souffla Lucius sans s'écarter de lui.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire tant il n'y avait aucune volonté dans le ton de son père, comme s'il le disait uniquement parce qu'il le _devait_. Il vit Lucius observer avec envie ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre et il se la joua sensuel en passant sa langue sur peau meurtrie.

\- J'aimerais savoir si tu es un bon amant pour Harry.

Ce n'était pas _spécialement_ vrai mais ainsi il lui donnait une excuse. L'excuse qui pourrait faire fondre les dernières faibles défenses de son père. Draco enfonça ses doigts dans les joues pâles et il tira son visage à lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, d'abord chastement. Elles se touchaient à peine. C'était doux et pourtant, étrange comme sensation.

Draco soupira contre sa bouche. Elle était douce, soyeuse sous la sienne et Draco eu l'envie immoral de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, d'explorer sa bouche avec une lenteur insoutenable.

La main de Lucius glissa de son épaule à sa nuque, le maintenant en place, l'empêchant de se soustraire au baiser. Puis, brusquement, le plus vieux prit le contrôle de leur échange et Draco se cambra contre le corps de son père quand une langue impérieuse taquina ses lèvres, demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer. Dans un soupir, Draco lui accorda l'autorisation et Lucius pilla sa bouche avec une violence qui le fit vibrer.

Draco… Draco n'aimait pas être dominé – en tout cas, il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui pourrait lui faire voir les étoiles en étant en-dessous – et il prenait son pied en dominant ses amants. Mais peut-être qu'avec son père ce serait différent.

Alors que Lucius mettait fin au baiser pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, Draco ferma les yeux en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds, un soupir sur les lèvres. Ca n'avait rien de malsain, finalement. C'était juste… bon. Différent qu'avec Harry mais Harry était Harry – son Tétra, son âme-sœur.

Et alors que la langue de son père caressait sa peau tendre de son cou, Draco réfléchissait déjà à la manière qu'il devrait aborder Severus Snape pour lui demander d'être un des compagnons d'Harry. Et puis, peut-être qu'en passant, il pourrait tester les talents sexuels de son parrain. Une pause lubrique ne pourrait pas faire de mal – après tout, il était un adolescent qui aimait le sexe. Et puis, ensuite, il pourrait retrouver Harry, le serrer dans ses bras – peut-être qu'il serait en chaleur et qu'il devrait le satisfaire.

Ses jambes se croisèrent dans les reins de son père alors que ce dernier l'allongeait sur la surface plane de son bureau et il se perdit dans les sensations procurées par Lucius. Son esprit était embrumé par le désir, les soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres régulièrement. Et pourtant, même à travers son cerveau obscurci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, à sa soumission, à son sourire, à ses cris de plaisir. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

.

* * *

.

(1) Hétéro-romantique : Si j'ai bien compris sont les personnes qui ne peuvent tomber amoureuses que d'une personne du sexe opposé. On peut être sexuellement gay et amoureusement romantique, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Comme une personne peut être sentimentalement attiré par une personne du même sexe mais être hétérosexuel. Si vous n'avez pas compris, je pourrais peut-être tenter de mieux vous l'expliquer avec des exemples ! x)

.

* * *

.

Alors voilà la suite tant attendue. On en apprend un peu plus sur les Tétras, dans le prochain OS on en apprendra plus sur les Deltas. Et si aujourd'hui vous avez eu le droit au Flash-back de la première fois d'Harry avec Ron, dans le prochain sera la rencontre entre le Tétra et Severus (en flash-back aussi) et il y aura un moment tout mignon entre Draco et Harry. Vous avez hâte ? **Et bien réjouissez vous parce que le OS 3 devrait arriver très, très rapidement**.

Sinon, un grand merci à tout le monde ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai répondu à tout le monde, normalement, sauf aux anonymes mais j'y cru comprendre qu'on avait pas le droit de répondre dans le chapitre alors un grand merci à eux et je suis vraiment contre que ça vous a plu :)

Voilààààà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Ah non ! **Si jamais quelqu'un souhaite reprendre l'idée des Tétras et des Deltas dans une fiction longue, il n'y a aucun problème du moment où vous me le demandez ! Et puis comme ça je pourrais vous donner plus d'explications si besoin**. (Ca me plairait bien de voir une fiction longue avec mes bébés Tétras et Deltas ! xDD)

A bientôt mes p'tits loups !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de Bêta. Fan de Fictions me l'avait proposé, j'ai accepté, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle donc bon... Donc désolée ! (Et si tu passes par ici Fan de Fictions, et si ta proposition est toujours d'actualité, on en parle par MP ?)


	3. OS 3

**Titre** : Rencontre avec un Tétra, OS 3

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic et le concept des Tétras et des Deltas… ^^

 **Pairing** : Severus Snape/Harry Potter (PWP), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (mentionné)

 **Raiting** : MA

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno, créature!fic et langage vulgaire.

Enjoy : )

.

* * *

.

 **WARNING : La première partie est du PORNO ! Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

OS 3

.

 _Flash-back_

Severus bailla derrière sa main en faisant bien attention à ce que le couloir soit vide. Il n'avait jamais baillé devant ses élèves et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout. Il cligna des yeux rapidement quand l'horloge sonna vingt-une heures et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Vingt-une heures. Il aimait quand les neuf coups retentissaient dans l'école. L'heure du couvre-feu. Ca signifiait généralement des petits branleurs sans cerveau qui se pelotaient impunément dans des salles de classes désaffectées, au vu et au su de tous. Severus ricana. Ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas être trouvés mais ces crétins pouffaient souvent comme des collégiens – ce qu'ils étaient en vérité – et ils étaient alors beaucoup plus faciles à trouver dans ces couloirs silencieux à cette heure de la soirée.

Severus vagabondait dans le château depuis vingt bonnes minutes lorsqu'il croisa un Serdaigle de septième année. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'élève rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon précipitamment.

\- Monsieur Smith ! l'interpella-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Pr-Professeur Sn-Snape.

Ca sonnait le coupable à plein nez et même si le couvre-feu était passé depuis vingt minutes déjà, habituellement, les élèves qui se baladaient simplement dans l'école ne semblaient pas aussi coupable que ce Serdaigle qui rougissait à une vitesse presque irréelle. Ca cachait quelque chose, Severus en aurait mis sa main au feu.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle, Monsieur Smith, pour être en dehors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu.

\- Oui, professeur.

Il était beaucoup trop repentant, beaucoup trop… tranquille pour que ça ne cache pas autre chose. Il baissa la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol, les pommettes toujours rouges. Severus soupira avant de sa voix claque un sec « _partez_ » que Smith s'empressa d'obéir. Il partit, presque en courant, la queue entre les jambes et la suspicion du professeur de potion ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran.

Sourcils froncés, Snape se détourna du couloir où le Serdaigle venait de disparaître et, méfiant, analysa l'endroit où Smith était apparu. Puisqu'il se rhabillait quand ils s'étaient croisés, il ne devait pas venir de très, très loin. Doucement, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir vide, le bruit de ses chaussures contre le pavé résonnant tout autour de lui. Il y avait plusieurs salles d'où Smith aurait pu surgir.

Severus soupira devant la possibilité d'avoir à ouvrir _toutes_ les pièces pour trouver le second fautif. Son instinct lui dictait que Smith n'était pas seul, après tout, personne ne se déshabillait _tout seul_ en plein milieu d'un _putain de collège._ Il y avait forcément une fille ou un gars qui se rhabillaient quelque part.

Brusquement, Severus poussa la première porte. Rien. Il se demanda si ça valait _vraiment_ le coup de perdre son temps comme ça. Il pourrait être tranquillement dans ses appartements, à lire un livre ou à faire des potions. Mais la perceptible de trouver un Gryffondor – il était _sûr que c'était un Gryffondor_ – hors de son dortoir était beaucoup plus attirant. C'était dire.

Il poussa la seconde porte avec moins de brusquerie, s'attendant à trouver la même chose que la précédente. Mais il se figea sur le seuil quand la réalité s'imprima dans son cerveau. La salle n'était pas vie, loin de là. Il y avait une seule personne et pourtant, Severus était certain qu'il n'aurait pas pu remarquer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre si cela avait été le cas.

En face de lui, l'élève était étalé sur une table de telle sorte qu'il lui était impossible de savoir son identité. Il remarqua simplement que c'était un jeune homme puisqu'il pouvait distinguer son service trois pièces qui pendaient entre ses jambes écartées. Severus ne pouvait voir que ses fesses, exposées, en première ligne, qui semblaient le narguer. Du sperme d'un blanc crémeux s'écoulait de son anus ravagé, coulant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Son sexe se durcit dans son pantalon, sans qu'il ne le veuille et Severus se détesta pour cette réaction purement physiologique. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un élève jusqu'ici et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu _envie_ de coucher avec un de ces cornichons. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce dont l'air semblait saturé par la luxure, son corps réagissait comme s'il n'avait pas étreint un autre homme depuis plus de deux mois.

Le son d'un sanglot déchirant se faufila à travers la brume de son cerveau et toute excitation quitta son corps brusquement alors que son souffle se coupait dans sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte. Est-ce que ce jeune homme venait de se faire agresser ? Est-ce que c'était un viol ? Oh, Merlin… Severus n'avait jamais été confronté à une victime de viol.

Il se racla la gorge, une fois, pour montrer sa présence et l'élève sursauta en se redressant. La tête brune se tourna vers lui et Severus retint une nouvelle fois son souffle quand il rencontra les deux prunelles émeraudes remplies de larmes. Putain, il était magnifique. Et cette pensée était tellement déplacée, tellement horrible. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été magnifique mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il semblait être la personne la plus jolie qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré – et ce n'était pas à cause de ses larmes.

En réalité, il avait rencontré _une seule personne_ qui l'avait rendu aussi fou. James Fleamont Potter. Il l'avait détesté toute sa scolarité et puis du jour au lendemain, James était devenu magnifique, attrayant, voir carrément bandant. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que Potter devenait attirant que deux ou trois semaines par mois et à ce moment là, Severus avait toujours envie de lui sauter dessus. Comme la plupart des jeunes de leur âge. Cette attraction avait duré jusqu'à ce que, Merlin les en préserve, James commence à sortir avec Sirius – ça avait surpris tout le monde puisque les élèves de Poudlard pariaient entre eux sur le temps que Potter mettrait à conquérir Lily Evans.

\- Potter ?

Harry le regarda fixement, les fesses nues toujours exposées à son regard. Il ne semblait pas avoir honte. Il se redressa doucement, faisant fi de sa semi-nudité et il observa son professeur avec ce qui semblait de la convoitise dans les yeux. Toutes larmes oubliées, il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et Severus ne put que le regarder faire. C'était tellement sensuel.

\- Potter, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il devait poser la question, pour être certain que Smith ne l'avait pas agressé. Potter secoua la tête négativement en avançant vers lui. Le fantôme des larmes précédemment versées s'attardait sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient encore mais il semblait moins bouleversé qu'auparavant. Pourtant il venait de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il resta là, les bras ballants, figé à l'entrée de la salle de classe alors que l'élève qu'il avait le plus détesté s'avançait vers lui, le cul nu et le pénis à l'air.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, _professeur_.

L'indicatif avait été susurré avec tellement de luxure que Severus en frissonna. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses élèves lui faisait du rentre-dedans – parce que c'était du rentre-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

Félinement, Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui en se délestant de sa chemise en chemin. Severus fit glisser ses yeux sur son corps finement musclé qui s'étalait à son regard, sans pudeur. Ses tétons étaient érigés d'envie, sa queue commençait à durcir et Severus ne put que le fixer, une vague de convoitise le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait à le serrer contre lui – avant de se rabrouer mentalement. C'était _son putain d'élève_. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensée, ce n'était pas éthique, pas conventionnel, ni déontologique. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, le Survivant se coula contre lui, les mains posées à plat sur sa poitrine. Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et, doucement, l'embrassa pudiquement. C'était doux, plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent et il se sentit fondre face à tant de tendresse. Au diable la déontologie – il n'était pas assez fort pour ne pas répondre à l'appel qui émanait de Potter par vague. Plutôt brusquement, il attrapa les hanches fines du garçon, le maintenant tout contre lui. D'un geste du pied, sans se soustraire au baiser, il ferma la porte de la salle de classe – envoyant sa raison se faire foutre.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier et Severus le retourna pour le plaquer, plutôt violemment, contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Harry haleta contre sa bouche, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur les lèvres. Sans stopper le baiser, le professeur commença à caresser son ventre, appréciant ses abdos qui se crispaient sous son toucher aérien.

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait été moralement correct mais il était presque certain que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir la nuit. Harry Potter était majeur de plus d'un an puisque il avait eu dix-huit ans cette année et il était consentant si on se fiait au membre dur qui se pressait contre lui et surtout à l'engouement qu'il mettait à l'embrasser.

Qui aurait pu lui dire que le fils de son ennemi juré à l'école embrasserait aussi bien ? Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'Harry Potter et lui s'embrasseraient un jour ? Salazar, il aurait envoyé l'impudent _illico presto_ à Saint Mangouste si on avait osé lui dire qu'ils s'embrasseraient comme des perdus dans une vieille salle de classe.

Sa main courra sur son torse, ses doigts venant se poser immédiatement sur ses tétons. Il les pinça, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu en premier lieu et Harry jeta la tête en arrière en haletant. Les yeux fermés, il s'accrocha à sa robe, le plaisir crispant son magnifique visage. Le cou ainsi exposé, Snape se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent sa peau tendre qu'il honora de plusieurs baisers papillons.

\- Oh Merlin, haleta Harry en déplaçant sa main de son torse à ses cheveux.

Severus remercia Salazar pour avoir pensé à faire un shampoing avant sa ronde, lui permettant d'enlever la couche de graisse due aux vapeurs de potions. Inspirant profondément, Severus se sentit toucher au plus profond de lui-même par l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de son futur amant.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Potter ?

\- Je brule de l'intérieur, répondit le Gryffondor.

Et sans doute se serait-il inquiété de sa réponse si Harry n'avait pas commencé à onduler contre son corps, totalement endiablé. Leurs sexes érigés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers le pantalon de Snape, seul barrière qui les empêchaient de se toucher peau contre peau. C'était trop bon – Severus ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que se serait quand ils seraient nus.

Avec un grognement, Severus plaqua plus fortement Harry contre la porte et le plus jeune sembla ronronner de contentement à la violence du geste. Le son le fit frissonner de plaisir et il le répéta, un peu plus fort. Harry ronronna de nouveau, la tête rejetée en arrière et Severus faillit le serrer plus étroitement contre la porte quand une voix lui murmura qu'il allait blesser son élève s'il ne faisait pas plus attention.

Alors, toujours aussi brusquement, il attrapa l'arrière de la cuisse de son amant, remontant sa jambe de sa hanche et Harry dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour continuer d'aligner leurs deux érections. Putain. Severus serra les dents. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de faire sa _putain_ de ronde totalement _nu_ sous sa _putain_ de robe de sorcier ? Ca aurait été tellement facile, tellement plus simple.

Harry dut en venir à cette conclusion parce qu'il grogna aussi, d'un son véritablement bestial, alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre de la peau nue. Il embrassait ses joues avec l'enthousiasme d'un chien en chaleur et tirait sur le haut de ses robes. Sans succès. Jusqu'au moment où, énervé, il lança un informulé sans baguette. Tous ses vêtements disparurent d'un seul coup et ils se retrouvèrent soudainement peau contre peau.

\- C'est ça, souffla Harry en abandonnant ses baisers sur ses joues pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il se frottait à lui avec toujours plus d'entrain comme s'il allait mourir s'il n'arrivait pas à l'orgasme et Severus n'était pas loin de simplement le retourner pour s'enfoncer en lui. Une pensée vicieuse s'insinua en lui : il n'aurait même pas besoin de lubrifiant grâce au sperme laissé par Smith. Et c'était une pensée sale mais au combien érotique.

Leurs sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre et c'était bon, terriblement bon. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu imaginer.

\- J'ai besoin de plus, professeur.

\- Severus, grogna-t-il en mordillant le cou à sa portée. Appelle-moi Severus.

Sa voix était rauque, autoritaire, sans appel. Harry ronronna un peu plus fort, son corps s'adaptant à sa poigne dominatrice. Lorsque Severus lui attrapa la deuxième jambe, Harry prit appuie contre le battant de bois derrière lui et, après une pression, il enroula ses deux jambes autour de son bassin, les chevilles croisées dans le creux de ses reins.

Il n'avait jamais couché debout, se serait une première mais, Merlin, il avait hâte de l'enfoncer dans ce corps tentateur. Harry était un appel à la débauche, la peau de ses joues rougie par le plaisir, les tétons pointant de désir, les jambes croisées autour de lui, le sperme coulant sur ses cuisses, le sexe pourpre et érigé.

\- Putain, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. C'est… booon mais j'ai besoin, professeur… Severus, oui ! J'ai besoin de plus, putain !

Ce serait mentir que de dire que ce n'était pas excitant quand Harry l'appelait _professeur_ mais ça lui semblait déplacé. Mais c'était diablement bandant.

\- Que veux-tu, Harry ? demanda-t-il en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Oooh ! Je… Je veux… Maintenant…

\- Il va falloir être plus précis, ricana-t-il.

Salazar, c'était tellement jouissif de le voir être réduit à un tel état. C'était lui qui le faisait bégayer. Lui, qui le faisait haleter, crier, gémir de plaisir. Lui, qui le faisait oublier ces mots. Lui qui en le serrant dans ses bras, lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était dément, orgasmique. Tellement bon qu'il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas jouir sur le coup.

Harry tira sur l'arrière de sa tête, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux et les prunelles du Gryffondor changèrent. Une devint mauve, l'autre, bleu glacé et Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge parce que Harry Potter n'était plus humain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Severus n'avait jamais vu une telle créature – et pourtant il se doutait que James avait été comme son fils. Il devrait faire des recherches. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

\- Je veux, commença la créature d'une voix sérieuse, je veux que vous me défonciez professeur. Je veux sentir votre sexe m'élargir tellement que je vous sentirai encore dans une semaine. Je veux que votre sperme éteigne le feu qui brule en moi. Je veux que vous me laissiez à bout de souffle.

\- Je vais te faire oublier ton nom, promit Severus, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Etait-ce possible de faire plus excitant que ce petit discours ? Severus n'avait jamais eu un amant aussi bandant au lit. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé d'être sexy en parlant pendant l'acte n'avaient réussi qu'à rendre ça vulgaire – presque drôle tant ça ne semblait pas naturel. Mais Harry… Harry semblait faire cela _tous les jours_. Et quelque chose se rebella à l'intérieur de lui à cette pensée.

Le dos plaqué contre la porte, les jambes bien ancrées autour de ses hanches, Severus passa un bras fort contre le bas du dos d'Harry pour le maintenir et de son autre main, il attrapa sa queue pour la frotter contre la raie du Gryffondor.

\- Oh putain oui ! siffla ce dernier avec vigueur.

Severus pouvait sentir le sperme de Smith contre son gland s'étaler contre sa raie. Il tapota l'anus de son élève, se demandant s'il devait l'assouplir de ses doigts avant de tenter de le prendre mais Harry sembla deviner ses pensées parce qu'il se pencha un peu en avant jusqu'à ce que son souffle bute contre son oreille :

\- Je veux que ce soit bestial, violent.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Sans plus de considération, Severus orienta son sexe vers l'ouverture du corps de son amant et, sans hésitation, il s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de rein. Harry cria, fort, la tête rejetée en arrière, les bras autour de son cou. Son cri fut la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles de Severus.

Enfoui jusqu'à la garde, il cessa de bouger quand son bas ventre buta contre les bourses du jeune brun. Putain, pensa-t-il les dents serrées. Il était tellement serré qu'il avait l'impression d'être aspiré en lui comme si son corps ne voulait pas le laisser partir. C'était dément, totalement jouissif. Les chairs du Gryffondor l'enserraient de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Sans attendre, il se mit à bouger d'abord doucement pour tâter le terrain. Harry gémit, le bonheur transpirant sur chacun de ses traits. Alors petit à petit, ses mouvements devinrent plus puissants, plus profonds. Son bas ventre frappait ses testicules et le bruit de leur peau était un aphrodisiaque.

\- Oh ouii ! soupira Harry. Putain, oui, c'est-han c'est bon !

\- Plus que bon, murmura Severus en mordillant son cou.

\- Continue ! Plu-plus vite, plus putain-

Il avait les dents tellement serrées que Severus eu mal pour lui avant qu'il ne le laisse glisser dans son plaisir qui grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient violents qu'il exerçait sans pitié. Impitoyable, il allait et venait avec vigueur, se délectant de la sensation de ses chairs qui se serraient autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il se dégageait d'entre les fesses du Gryffondor.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas durement longtemps, sa patience diminuait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Et Harry semblait bien parti pour jouir rapidement maintenant. Son sexe était coincé entre eux leur corps, et leur mouvement lui permettait de se frotter contre son ventre.

\- Putain, sanglota Harry.

\- C'est bon ?

Il sentait le brun pleurer dans son cou et il se demanda brièvement si c'était de douleur ou de frustration ou de joie.

\- Oui, continue. C'est-han !

Severus sourit en augmentant la puissance de ses coups de reins. Alors c'était de joie. Parfait. Le dos d'Harry claquait maintenant contre la porte sous la violence de ses coups de boutoir et Severus sentit son sexe grossir dans le canal étroit de son amant. Il savait qu'il allait jouir bientôt et il voulait que Harry éjacule avant lui. Brusquement, il lâcha le Survivant, qui accroché comme un koala se maintint en position, bien qu'il s'empala plus profondément sur sa queue. Il attrapa la bite d'Harry, la caressa brusquement.

\- Oui-oui-oui-oui ! psalmodia-t-il en bougeant des hanches comme une chatte en chaleur. Je viens, je viens, je viens ! Putain oui !

Son cri résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il explosait entre ses doigts. Sentant les muscles se convulser autour de lui, Severus se raidit à son tour et son orgasme explosa soudainement. Les dents serrées, il sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures pendant que son sperme tapissait l'intérieur d'Harry et se mélangeait à celui de Smith.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Finalement, quand Severus eut assez récupéré, il s'éloigna de la porte, Harry toujours dans les bras et il s'approcha d'un bureau. Délicatement, il le déposa dessus avant de se dégager de son corps.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry sourit à son tour. Paresseusement, il joua avec le sperme sur son ventre alors que la semence de ses deux précédents amants s'écoulait sur le bureau. Severus le regarda faire, hypnotisé par tant de luxure.

\- Je sais plus, soupira Harry, la fatigue rendant sa voix rauque.

\- Bien.

Severus attrapa sa baguette et d'un mouvement se rhabilla complètement. Totalement vêtu devant son élève totalement nu. C'était… déplacé même après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Ca ajoutait un côté érotique à la scène. Lui, tout habillé, maître de lui. Harry, dépravé, la preuve de leur débauche s'étalant sur sa peau.

\- Est-ce que ça brule toujours ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant une des réponses de son amant.

Harry rouvrit à demi un œil, une expression exténuée sur le visage se battant avec une expression « bien baisé ».

\- Non, plus maintenant.

Severus noua sa cape autour de son cou, tout en observant Harry. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il voulait quitter cette pièce en courant pour aller faire des recherches sur le type de créature qu'était le précieux Golden Boy. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser non plus. Il ne voulait pas être un goujat qui se barrait dès qu'il avait tiré son coup.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je ne dirais rien.

\- Ce n'est pas- commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et je vais rentrer aux dortoirs.

Severus hocha la tête, raide – un peu vexé. Puis il tourna les talons, conscient des yeux verts qui le fixaient dans son cheminement jusqu'à la porte. Il essaya de ne pas regarder en arrière jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ca avait été le sexe le plus… jouissif qu'il avait eu le plaisir de partager avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps et il ne pouvait décidément pas se sentir fautif à cause de cela. Et même s'il avait pris son pied avec Harry Potter – il ne regrettait rien.

Le plus étrange sera sans doute demain matin quand il aurait cours avec sa classe Gryffondor Serpentard de huitième année. Là se serait bizarre et peut-être qu'il se sentirait coupable. Mais pas avant.

 _Fin du flash-back_

 _._

SSHP/DMHP/SSHP/DMHP

.

 _Contrairement à leur homologue Tétra, les Deltas ne reçoivent pas leur héritage à leur dix-huitième année. Leur gène se réveille à la proximité d'un Tétra et uniquement s'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Aucun Delta ne pourra se lier avec un Tétra s'ils ne sont pas destinés à être ensemble._

 _Ils sont, eux aussi, relativement rare – moins que leur compagnon mais puisqu'ils ne se réveillent qu'en présence de leur Tétra, peu d'entre eux ont eu la chance de recevoir leur héritage. D'après des scientificomages, plus de 60% de la population masculine sorcière possèderait ce gène dormant._

 _Les Deltas ne sont pas soumis aux appels de la lune, tout comme les Tétras. Cependant, contrairement à ces derniers, ils ne peuvent pas se transformer complètement en loup. En cas d'extrême excitation, de grande colère ou de jalousie excessive, il se peut que des attribues lupins apparaissent, comme des canines tranchantes ou des griffes. Ils possèdent cependant des capacités surnaturelles les soirs de pleine lune comme une force exubérée, un odorat surdéveloppé et une ouïe sensible._

 _De constitution plus solide que leurs homologues Tétras, ils assurent la protection de leurs âme-sœurs et ils essayeront au mieux de garantir le bonheur de leurs Tétras, même si pour cela ils élimineront toutes les personnes qui pourraient faire du mal à leurs compagnons. Leurs deux missions dans leur vie est de protéger leurs Tétras et de satisfaire ces derniers pendant leur période de chaleur._

 _Puisque les Deltas sont extrêmement possessifs et jaloux, ils ont beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence des autres hommes autour de leur Tétra. Ils doivent cependant mettre leur possessivité de côté pour trouver des Alphas compétents qui les aideront à prendre soin de leur Tétra. Habituellement, les Alphas choisis sont des personnes que les Deltas apprécient. Généralement, deux Alphas accompagnent les Deltas et il n'est pas rare de les voir tous emménager ensemble pour que les chaleurs des Tétras se passent au mieux : formant ainsi une meute, même si elle n'est composée que de sorciers Alphas._

 _Avec leur caractère protecteur, les Deltas sont de parfait chef de meute puisque leurs Tétras, en dehors de leur cycle de chaleur, sont présents pour tempérer les conflits et trouvez des compris pour que tous les mâles Alphas qui les entourent puissent vivre ensemble sans que cela finisse dans un bain de sang._

 _En dehors de ces quelques informations, les caractéristiques des Deltas sont peu connues du grand public. Cela peut s'expliquer par leur désir de garder leur Tétra en sécurité loin des scientificomages. Les Deltas aiment vivre tranquillement avec leur meute loin des préoccupations du monde extérieur. Leurs Tétras sont le centre de leur inquiétude et à l'instar des âme-sœurs sorcier, ils deviennent le centre de leur monde. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

.

Pour la centième fois, Harry se demanda _pourquoi_ ça lui arrivait à lui. Pourquoi devait-il être un putain de Tétra ? C'était comme si tout ce qui était rare et exceptionnel devait _forcément_ lui arriver. Honnêtement, combien y avait-il de probabilité pour qu'il soit un Tétra ? Cela devait se rapprocher des « une chance sur un million ». Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

Son père aussi avait été un Tétra, il l'avait découvert dans le livre qu'ils avaient feuilleter avec Ron après leur première nuit ensemble. C'était un gène qui se transmettait de père en fils ou de mère en fille. La seule possibilité pour qu'il soit la créature qu'il était devenu c'était que son père était un Tétra aussi. Et quand cette découverte avait explosé dans son esprit, tout son monde avait été bouleversé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun Delta ou aucun Alpha femelle, que des hommes alors Lily ne pouvait pas être sa mère.

Immédiatement après avoir découvert cela, il avait envoyé un parchemin à Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils lui expliquent. Malheureusement, les réponses que ses parrains lui avaient donné n'étaient pas celles auxquelles ils s'étaient attendus. Sirius et Remus avaient été les Alphas de son père – ils avaient couchés ensembles, de nombreuses fois. Et jamais, son père n'était sorti avec sa mère – elle était devenue sa meilleure amie quand elle avait découvert son héritage et ils avaient fait semblant de sortir ensemble pour que personne ne sache que James était un Tétra. Elle avait ensuite veillé sur lui quand, enceint de Sirius et Remus, son père se cachait de Voldemort, après la prophétie faite par Trelawney. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait été tuée en même temps que son père. C'était pour ça que tout le monde avait cru que Lily était sa mère.

Quand Harry avait découvert cela, il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Puis la colère avait pris le pas sur la tristesse – et la joie de savoir qu'il avait encore une famille vivante. _Pourquoi avait-il fini chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas veillé sur lui s'ils étaient ses pères au même titre que James ?_

En larmes, Harry avait été voir Dumbledore, la rage au ventre. Il lui avait demandé s'il était autorisé à rejoindre ses _parrains_ au Square Grimmaurd. A peine le _oui_ était-il sorti de la bouche du directeur, qu'Harry avait sauté dans la cheminée pour partir direction le manoir Black. Les mines penaudes de Sirius et Remus quand il était arrivé n'avaient pas aidé à le calmer et il leur avait hurlé toutes les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit.

Sirius et Remus y avaient contentieusement répondu à toutes : il avait fini chez les Dursley parce que Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban en cherchant la vengeance de son Tétra et que Remus, à cause de son statut de loup-garou n'avait eu aucun droit sur lui. Ils avaient gardé le silence uniquement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment lui annoncer ça, eux qui avaient regardé leur enfant grandir de loin ne savait pas comment il réagirait à cette annonce surprenante et bouleversante. Ils avaient préféré veillé sur lui de loin, comme les parrains qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit pour le gêne Tétra parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _sûrs_ qu'Harry rentrerait en héritage – et qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, il y avait peu de chance qu'il devienne un Tétra aussi.

Au final, Harry avait pleuré, beaucoup – son Tétra en lui à fleur de peau en écoutant l'histoire de ses deux papas Alphas. Puis il s'était fait câliné pendant des heures avant qu'ils ne lui demandent comment s'étaient passé ses premières chaleurs. Harry avait rougi avant de leur avouer que ses premières chaleurs n'étaient survenues que deux jours auparavant et que… Ron l'avait aidé correctement.

Si Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas relevé l'identité de son premier amant, ils avaient par contre été plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'avait eu aucune chaleur le jour de son anniversaire. Mais ils en vinrent à la conclusion que son corps n'était pas entré en période de chaleur uniquement pour le protéger parce qu'il avait été entouré de Moldus qui auraient pu le blesser. Quand finalement Harry était revenu à l'école des heures plus tard, son corps s'était mis à bouillir une nouvelle fois et fiévreux, il avait été cherché un élève qui pourrait le satisfaire.

Dans le couloir de l'école, Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de se sortir de ses pensées. Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis ses premières chaleurs et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il avait eu un nombre incalculable d'amant qui avait honoré son corps de la plus délicieuse des façons. Trop pour qu'il se souvienne de leur nom. Cinq seulement étaient gravés dans sa mémoire : Ron, Blaise, Severus, Lucius, Draco. Draco.

La peau de ses pommettes rougit en pensant au Serpentard. _Son Delta_. Il ne pouvait ce le sortir de sa tête. Jour et nuit, Harry pensait à Draco. Pas une seconde ne passait sans que l'image de son Delta ne s'imprime derrière ses paupières. Il rêvait de lui la nuit. Il rêvait de lui la journée. Il voulait que Draco le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, lui _parle_. Et c'était bizarre parce qu'il avait détesté Draco pendant si longtemps qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il voulait constamment être à ses côtés. Mais il s'était fait à l'idée. Il acceptait que le Serpentard était son compagnon, celui qui était fait pour lui.

Difficilement, Harry avança dans le couloir de Poudlard, son corps frissonnant de froid. C'était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il avait ses chaleurs. Maintenant, il avait froid physiquement et mentalement et son cœur pleurait de ne pas avoir vu Draco depuis des jours. Ils avaient couché ensemble un soir et le lendemain le blond avait totalement disparu. Harry ne supportait pas ce silence, cette absence. Sans doute son Tétra qui ne supportait pas d'avoir été abandonné par son âme sœur – comme un rejet long et douloureux. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas sûr de survivre longtemps si Draco s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

Trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, il se rattrapa au mur d'une main difficilement, la respiration lourde. Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. S'il avait su qu'un Tétra réagissait comme un putain de Veela rejeté par son compagnon, il aurait retenu Draco par la peau des fesses. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas loin de son Delta.

Un sanglot traversa sa poitrine mais il se força à continuer. Il devait atteindre son dortoir où il pourrait dormir quelques heures en espérant que le froid lui laisserait un peu de répit. Si ça continuait, il allait devoir appeler Draco.

Au détour du dortoir qui menait au portrait de sa Salle Commune, Harry se stoppa de stupeur. Parce que là, devant lui, à quelques mètres, il y avait Draco – son Delta, son âme sœur, la flamme de son cœur et l'eau de son corps. Assis contre le mur près du portrait, il semblait l'attendre et Harry sentit son cœur fondre de tendresse. Il faillit tomber à genoux de soulagement mais avant qu'il ne puisse se laisser aller, plusieurs os de son corps craquèrent douloureusement et il ne put retenir un cri.

.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans le couleur et Draco leva précipitamment les yeux vers l'origine du son. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry, son Tétra, se contorsionner sur le sol, des bruits d'os brisés se répercutant contre les murs de pierre de l'école. Draco était complètement paralysé, ne sachant que faire. Le brun semblait souffrir atrocement et lui ne savait pas quoi faire. N'était-il pas censé être un Delta ? N'était-il pas censé prendre soin de son âme-sœur ? Comment pouvait-il être un Delta s'il n'était même pas capable de bouger quand son Tétra souffrait ?

Il allait se lever quand tous les cris cessèrent d'un seul coup et Draco se demanda pendant combien de temps exactement il avait été paralysé. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Harry… Harry, justement, avait complètement disparu. A sa place se dressait un magnifique loup noir. Au garrot, à vue de nez, il mesurait plus d'un mètre, soit plus de vingt centimètres de plus qu'un loup lambda. Son museau était un peu plus long et ses poils un peu plus longs. Ses yeux étaient mauve et bleu, indiquant son identité si jamais il avait encore eu des doutes.

Il était magnifique. Draco ne pouvait que le regarder, bouche bée. Son corps était sec, presque maigre et quand il s'avança vers lui avec hésitation, il ressemblait à un louveteau d'un mètre soixante de long. C'était mignon. Vraiment, très mignon. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Harry trébucha sur ses pattes avant et qu'il jappa de douleur avant de se redresser difficilement pour reprendre son chemin.

Il l'observa avancer, incertain de ses pas comme un chaton peureux. Draco se mit sur ses genoux, sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, enfouir ses doigts dans son pelage doux, embrasser son museau. Mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter de le regarder de loin, avancer comme un nouveau né. Ca faisait du bien de le voir, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le toucher. Trois jours qu'il était rentré chez lui pour parler avec son père, pour avoir des informations sur sa famille, sur les Tétras, les Deltas. Trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Et ça lui semblait être une éternité. Son corps paraissait en manque de son contact, comme un drogué en manque de sa came.

Harry réussi à combler la distance en quelques minutes. Draco n'avait pas bougé de sa position agenouillée et lorsque le Tétra arriva près de lui, il ouvrit grand les bras pour qu'Harry vienne s'y blottir. Le grand loup hésita un long moment avant qu'il glisse sa grosse tête de peluche dans le creux de ses bras.

Soupirant de contentement, Draco passa ses doigts dans les poils longs du loup et il cacha son nez dans le cou du Tétra. Son odeur exposa dans ses narines, délicieuse senteur de pluie et de bois séché. C'était… aphrodisiaque et paradoxalement, vraiment apaisant. Draco avait l'impression qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Il pourrait passer sa vie à tenir Harry serré contre lui – en humain ou en loup – parce que son étreinte, humaine ou lupine, était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine alors que le loup qu'il tenait dans ses bras, soupirait de contentement avant qu'il ne se blottisse plus étroitement contre lui. Draco sourit contre son pelage, ses mains commençant doucement à caresser son corps sec.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Harry s'éloigna un peu de lui, suffisamment pour pouvoir lui lécher le visage. Draco détourna la tête, dégouté, mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas. C'était tellement… bon comme situation. L'étreinte était pleine de tendresse – cette tendresse que personne, sauf son père, lui avait accordé au cours de sa vie. Comme il l'aurait fait avec un gros chien, Draco le caressa quand Harry commença à le lécher dans le cou, la queue palpitant de joie.

Devenant un peu plus entreprenant, son Tétra s'éloigna encore de lui pour poser ses pattes avant sur ses épaules. Il poussa, fort, et Draco se laissa tomber en arrière. La truffe humide vint buter tendrement contre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, doucement, souriant contre sa gueule quand il l'entendit grogner de contentement.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui dit-il.

Harry donna un coup de truffe dans son nez avant de plaquer le côté de sa grosse tête de loup contre sa joue, la frottant joyeusement. Les doigts toujours emmêlés à son pelage noir, Draco le câlina de longues minutes, appréciant la sensation d'être enfin complet après ces trois jours où séparé de son Tétra, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Finalement, il le repoussa et même si le loup grogna de mécontentement, il se laissa faire parce qu'il était un Tétra et que Draco était _son_ Delta. Il se redressa, rampa jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur du couloir. Sa main tenant la peau du cou de son loup, Draco le tira vers lui sans rencontrer beaucoup de résistance.

Harry se laissa faire tranquillement et il vint s'allonger à côté du blond, sa queue venant s'enrouler autour de ses jambes entendues devant lui. Il posa sa grosse tête sur le ventre de son Delta et ferma les yeux quand il le caressa entre les oreilles. Draco le regarda se faire câliner comme un gros chien, un sentiment de bien-être grandissant dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, Harry enroulé autour de lui et Draco se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Sa respiration était lourde, régulière et ses oreilles ne bougeaient plus aussi souvent qu'au départ.

\- Harry ? souffla-t-il pour savoir s'il dormait vraiment.

Le loup souffla en se blottissant plus étroitement contre son ventre, ses yeux s'ouvrant paresseusement pour le regarder fixement.

\- Je sais que toi, comme moi, voulons être ensemble parce que le lien Delta/Tétra nous pousse l'un vers l'autre pour préserver notre santé mental. Surtout la tienne, en réalité, ricana-t-il en gratouillant l'arrière de ses oreilles.

Harry secoua la tête, semblant exaspéré. Mais il donna un coup de museau dans le bras de Draco, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer. L'aristocrate se pencha en avant, embrassant le haut du crâne du loup avant de se redresser, reprenant son monologue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais été attiré par moi si tu n'avais pas eu ton héritage de Tétra. Mais je sais que moi… tu m'as toujours fasciné, Harry. De là à dire que je t'aurais demandé de sortir avec moi, il y a un gouffre mais je t'ai toujours admiré. On est destinés à être ensemble maintenant, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es une belle personne…

Harry lui lécha le bras, le remerciant pour le compliment.

\- Mais j'aimerai qu'on apprenne à se connaître, qu'on apprenne à… s'aimer, hésita-t-il.

Mal à l'aise, Draco cacha les yeux d'Harry pour qu'il cesse de l'observer avec son regard suppliant. Il commença à gémir de tristesse et de sa patte, frappa sa main qui le rendait aveugle. Draco sourit quand il remarqua que le loup frappait doucement, les griffes rétractées pour ne pas lui faire du mal.

Quand finalement, il enleva ses doigts de devant ses yeux, Draco attrapa impérieusement sa grosse tête pour la lui relever. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux magiquement mauve et bleu de son Tétra puis il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front bute contre celui du loup.

\- Sors avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question ou une demande, simplement un ordre. Un ordre doux et affectueux avec une pointe d'autorité qui fit frissonner le corps sec du Tétra qui donna un coup de langue de ses lèvres. Draco les plissa de dégout.

\- C'est dégueu ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant d'Harry pour essuyer sa bouche.

D'un geste, il se délogea du poids de son amant et il se releva prestement au milieu de ce couloir désert. Harry gémit. A plein ventre, les oreilles couchées sur le haut de son crâne, la queue entre les jambes, il rampa un peu vers lui, visiblement désolé. Draco garda un visage impassible en le regardant avancer difficilement sur le sol froid même si le voir aussi repentant et aussi triste lui retournait l'estomac. La créature plaqua ses pattes avant sur ses yeux, se cachant et il gémit un peu plus fort.

Draco combla la distance entre eux de trois longs pas et il gratouilla le haut de son crâne, une simple fois pour qu'Harry ne déprime pas en vain.

\- Je viendrais te chercher demain à dix-huit heures, on mangera dans les cuisines et on ira se balader dans le parc. D'accord ?

Il fit taire son instinct dominateur qui voulait qu'il se comporte comme un homme des cavernes – prenant simplement ce qu'il voulait sans donner le choix à Harry. Il voulait une vraie relation – étrange certainement puisqu'il devrait partager son petit ami avec son père et son parrain plusieurs fois par mois mais une relation tout de même. Et une véritable relation, battit sur de bonnes bases ne commençait pas par des ordres lancés par le dominant du couple. Et même si Harry accepterait sans doute volontiers ses ordres, Draco était prêt à se restreindre pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir.

En tant que Delta, Draco n'hésiterait pas à donner des ordres à son Tétra pour son bien ou s'il le jugeait nécessaire mais lorsqu'il pourrait faire autrement, il ferait des efforts pour qu'Harry continue à avoir son libre-arbitre et ses propres envies – même s'il devait pour cela faire taire son instinct. Il était prêt à faire des compromis pour qu'il ne se sente pas oppressé, asservi. Harry n'était pas son esclave et il ne le serait jamais. Il était son Tétra – l'homme qui deviendrait le centre de son univers, le soleil de ses jours, la lune de ses nuits. Il serait le cœur qui permettrait à son corps de vivre, le sang dans ses veines, l'air dans ses poumons.

Et pour lui, Draco serait prêt à lui décrocher la lune. Il vaincrait tous ceux qui le feraient souffrir, il tuerait tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Harry méritait d'être traité comme un prince puisqu'il était le joyau de sa vie.

Allongé sur le sol du couloir désert, Harry enleva les pattes de devant ses yeux et il darda sur lui son regard mauve et bleu puis il hocha la tête et Draco faillit rire de voir un loup acquiescer comme un humain. Au lieu de ça, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et tourna les talons, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Demain, après les cours, il viendrait chercher Harry à sa Salle Commune et il l'emmènerait se balader dans le parc, tous les deux. Peut-être qu'il oserait prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Non pas _peut-être_ , il _prendrait_ la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il presserait ses doigts, se délectant de la chaleur de sa peau. Et puis quand le soleil se coucherait, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'horizon, lorsque ses derniers rayons frapperaient la surface du lac de Poudlard, Draco attraperait le visage de son Tétra dans une poigne ferme avant de l'embrasser d'abord chastement, ensuite de façon plus obscène, plus déplacé. Son baiser sera possessif… tendre à sa façon.

Ce serait leur premier rendez-vous. Le premier d'une longue série, il l'espérait. Parce que même s'ils avaient couché ensemble sous l'emprise des chaleurs d'Harry, même si le lien les déclarait comme compagnons pré-destinés, Draco avait envie de lui faire la cour, de le faire se sentir spécial à ses yeux – comme un Tétra devrait se sentir vis-à-vis de son Delta. Il voulait lui expliquer aussi qu'il avait choisi ses compagnons Alphas – il voulait lui dire leur identité, même s'il l'avait déjà fait.

Il voulait que tout soit parfait demain et ce le serait, foi de Malfoy. Harry lui tomberait dans les bras, le cœur battant pour lui, et Draco ressentirait une bouffée d'orgueil pour avoir réussi à séduire correctement son Tétra. Alors qu'il remontait dans le couloir, le loup derrière lui hurla doucement, comme un doux appel pour lui demander de rester près de lui. Draco sourit, le cœur plus léger après avoir revu Harry, et, sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, tourna dans un couloir parallèle en direction de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Ces retrouvailles avaient été… à l'image de toutes les fois où il l'avait imaginé pendant ces trois derniers jours. Mieux encore parce qu'Harry avait été réel et doux entre ses bras. Et que ça, même le plus agréable des rêves ne pouvait égaler les sensations qu'il avait ressenti en ayant le corps chaud de son Tétra contre lui.

.

* * *

.

Alors mes petits loups comment vous avez trouvé ? Comme vous l'avez remarqué James n'est pas le seul père d'Harry, je m'excuse si certaines n'apprécient pas quand on change autant le canon... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon, malheureusement, il n'y aura pas la rencontre entre Harry et Lucius. Le prochain OS sera le dernier et il sera un PWP pur et dur avec Lucius, Severus, Draco et Harry. Je ne sais pas quand il sortira parce qu'il n'est pas écrit mais j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et bonne soirée mes petits loups ! :)


	4. OS 4

**Titre** : Rencontre avec un Tétra, OS 4

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic et le concept des Tétras et des Deltas… ^^

 **Pairing** : FOURSOME entre Lucius/Severus/Draco/Harry !

 **Raiting** : MA

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno, créature!fic et langage vulgaire.

Enjoy : )

.

* * *

.

 **WARNING : Ceci est un PWP avec un langage vulgaire. C'est du PORNO ! Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

OS 4

.

Posté devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy, Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu très chaud en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors qu'il décorait le manoir Black. Il avait eu le droit d'aller avec ses pères pour fêter Noël, et même si c'était encore bizarre de penser à Sirius et Remus comme étant ses pères, il s'habituait plutôt rapidement à cette nouvelle vie de famille. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley, ça avait été un soulagement pour lui – surtout qu'entourer des deux Alphas de son père, il ne pourrait pas être blessé accidentellement.

Mais c'était aussi une source supplémentaire de problème parce que Sirius et Remus étant accouplés avec son père – et accessoirement, puisqu'ils étaient ses pères – ils étaient immunisés contre ses phéromones. Si pendant les vacances, il avait ses chaleurs, il ne savait pas comment il survivrait. De plus, son Delta était loin de lui, trop loin pour qu'il survive – mais Sirius et Remus lui avaient assuré, après qu'il leur ait dit pour son accouplement, qu'il pourrait transplaner immédiatement en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Il faut croire que son instinct avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il n'avait été qu'une seule fois au Manoir Malfoy, pendant la guerre, et il ne se rappelait plus d'où il se trouvait. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été désartibulé. Mais sa partie Tétra prenait bien soin de lui et il avait fait attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé dans le processus pour rejoindre son Delta et ses Alphas.

Le souffle court, le sexe déjà dur comme du béton dans son pantalon, Harry avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Il avait besoin… d'une étreinte dure et bestiale. Il avait besoin de sperme pour éteindre le feu qui brulait à l'intérieur de lui. C'était venu d'un seul coup, sans préavis. Harry aurait dû y être habitué puisque cela durait depuis quatre mois maintenant mais ça le surprenait toujours autant.

Mais depuis deux mois, c'était différent. Il ne devait pas chercher n'importe quel Alpha qui pourrait le dominer suffisamment pour que ses chaleurs se calment. Dès qu'il ressentait les premiers signes de chaleur, il devait aller chercher son Delta qui l'honorait avec violence avant de l'emmener voir ses deux compagnons Alpha. Draco, Lucius, Severus et lui avaient couché ensembles un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il s'était accouplé avec son Delta pour la première fois et si les premières fois avaient été étrange d'être entouré de trois grands Alpha, il s'y était vite habitué – surtout quand, en dehors des chaleurs, les trois hommes étaient aux petits soins pour lui. Même pendant les chaleurs, en fait.

Lucius et Severus s'étaient révélés être de bons Alphas, qui prenaient soin de lui quand Draco ne le pouvait pas. En deux mois, Harry avait commencé à ressentir des… choses pour les deux hommes – des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour pour le méchant mangemort Malfoy repenti depuis quelques années déjà ou pour la chauve-souris des cachots. Et pourtant… pourtant, Harry avait appris à les connaitre, comme il avait appris à connaitre Draco. Aujourd'hui, Harry était certain d'aimer Lucius, Severus et Draco – pas de la même façon puisqu'il _aimait_ vraiment beaucoup son Delta mais il appréciait les deux autres.

Les membres tremblants, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, Harry devait trouver la force de lever sa main moite jusqu'au heurtoir en forme de serpent sur la porte du manoir. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il allait crever ici, sur le seuil de la maison de son Delta. Il sentait qu'à travers la brume de son esprit, il n'avait déjà que trop tarder pour rejoindre ses amants.

Difficilement, il leva le bras et puisant dans ses dernières forces, il frappa la grosse porte en bois avec le heurtoir. La respiration sifflante, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre alors que son sang ressemblait à de la lave dans ses veines. Son corps était en feu et il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'aide. Il espérait sincèrement que Draco, Lucius et Severus étaient à la maison. Lui aussi, normalement, aurait dû se trouver ici mais il avait eu la possibilité de fêter Noël chez deux pères, il n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur premier fête de fin d'année avec la famille qu'il ne pensait ne pas avoir. Peut-être que finalement, il aurait dû accepter de venir vivre avec sa meute – peut-être que Sirius et Remus auraient été toléré dans la bâtisse.

L'attente avant qu'on lui ouvre la porte sembla durer une éternité mais en réalité, seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Affalé contre le chambranle, Harry faillit s'écrouler quand Lucius ouvrit le battant.

\- Harry ?

La voix était surprise, le ton étonné. Harry sentit immédiatement la brume qui embrumait son esprit se dissiper légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se redresser sans crainte que ses genoux ne cèdent sous son poids. Lucius délaissa le battant pour s'approcher de lui, suffisamment près pour l'attraper par les avant-bras. Harry frissonna au contact des mains froides de son compagnon sur sa peau brulante.

\- Tu es en entrer en chaleur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai besoin…

\- Je sais, le coupa Lucius gentiment.

Il l'aida à entrer tranquillement dans le manoir, hurlant un « Draco ! » tonitruant quand la porte se referma derrière lui et Harry voulu se déshabiller complètement, immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait directement se mettre à quatre pattes pour que Lucius et Draco l'aident avec ce feu qui brulait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait l'impression que si personne ne s'enfonçait maintenant dans son corps, il allait mourir sur place.

Brusquement, avec plus de forces qu'il pensait en avoir, il poussa Lucius contre le mur le plus proche et sans faire grand cas du grognement de l'aristocrate, il glissa le long de son corps musclé, les mains suivant son mouvement sur son torse avant de courir sur l'avant de ses cuisses.

\- Harry…

A genoux devant le père de son Delta, il se lécha les lèvres, plus que prêt à prendre en bouche son sexe. Il voulait le sentir sur sa langue, gouter son gout, avaler son sperme pour éteindre son feu intérieur. Avec des gestes rendus tremblant par l'excitation, il eut du mal à ouvrir le pantalon de Lucius. Il y arriva quand le bruit de pas résonna derrière lui et sans y faire attention, il baissa le boxer de l'ancien Mangemort. Merlin… C'était ça qu'il voulait. Ce sexe complètement dur qui semblait l'appeler tant il pointait vers l'avant.

Doucement, il sortit la langue et lécha toute la longueur, appréciant le gout salé qui explosa sur sa langue. Lucius soupira, la tête rejetée en arrière. Harry releva les yeux vers lui en enfouissant son gland dans sa bouche pour le suçoter doucement. _Putain_. Lucius gémit, les dents serrées et ses mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête pour le maintenir en place. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour que son amant puisse donner un coup de rein, s'enfonçant presque jusqu'à la garde entre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y… Bébé ?

La voix de son Delta se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de son oreille et, sans cesser de sucer Lucius, il détourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son amour. Draco… Draco était beau dans son pantalon en lin blanc et sa chemise toute aussi blanche. Et il le regardait, d'abord surpris, puis visiblement excité de le voir à genoux devant son père. Sa nouvelle position permit à Lucius de faire buter son gland contre l'intérieur de sa joue et il gémit en ouvrant un peu plus sa mâchoire pour ne pas que ses dents égratignent ce sexe qu'il voulait en lui.

\- Putain Harry, tu es vraiment excitant comme ça.

Et honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être bandant ou pas, il voulait juste qu'on le prenne rapidement, violemment, bestialement. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette envie qui tordait son ventre, ce plaisir qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. De façon experte, il attrapa la base de la queue qu'il suçait, fit tourner sa langue autour de son gland.

\- C'est vraiment bon, soupira Lucius en donnant un nouveau coup de rein.

\- Je sais, sourit Draco en se rapprochant d'eux.

Oh oui, il le savait parce que Draco avait été le premier à avoir le droit à une de ses fellations et il avait été plus que surpris de découvrir la dextérité avec laquelle Harry réussissait à le sucer jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il lui avait appris à tourner sa main autour de sa hampe pendant qu'il lui téter le gland comme un bébé à la recherche de son lait. Il lui avait enseigné comment venir taquiner le point sensible derrière les testicules. Harry était un bon élève d'après toutes les fois où il lui avait fait une fellation à Poudlard. Et d'après les soupirs pleins de plaisir que lâchait son père, il n'y avait pas qu'à lui qu'il faisait autant d'effet.

\- Putain ! hurla Lucius.

Il maintenait la tête d'Harry en gorge profonde, la bite profondément enfoui dans sa bouche. Son gland butait contre l'arrière de sa gorge et Harry eut un bref haut le cœur avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre pour accepter cette intrusion.

\- Papa. Arrête.

La voix froide et dominante de Draco résonna dans le hall du manoir Malfoy. Immédiatement, Lucius le relâcha et Harry se recula, les lèvres serrées étroitement autour du sexe dans sa bouche puis il se dégagea dans un _ploc_ indécent et il tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, il posa son front sur l'aine de Lucius pendant que ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Il voulait tellement… Son corps était en feu. Il avait un besoin fou de coucher avec quelqu'un et son Delta l'en empêchait ? Il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Draco faisait ce qui lui semblait juste pour son bonheur mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point sa décision le menait aux bords de la folie. Il avait tellement besoin… De leurs mains sur lui, de leurs langues, de leurs bouches, de leurs salives… De leurs sexes enfouis au plus profond de son corps… De leurs spermes maculant ses chairs.

\- Harry, bébé, l'appela Draco de sa voix dominante mais où perçait une petite pointe de tendresse. Viens, allons dans la chambre.

Harry sentait tout son corps trembler d'envie, de besoin, de frustration – presque de douleur. Il se demanda si son Delta lui en voudrait de parcourir le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre à quatre pattes tant il ne pensait pas avoir la force de marcher. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander la permission à son compagnon de ramper jusqu'à la pièce, promesse de luxure, les bras forts de Lucius passèrent sous ses aisselles et il le souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume

Harry se blotti contre lui, ronronnant presque sous la force qui se dégageait de son Alpha. Son instinct de Tétra le poussait à s'allonger sur le dos, là, en plein milieu du hall, d'écarter les cuisses pour les laisser disposer de son corps comme ils le souhaitaient parce qu'il savait qu'ils lui feraient tellement de bien que le feu qui grillait ses neurones serait apaisé.

Si Lucius ne l'avait pas tenu aussi étroitement contre lui, Harry se serait de nouveau laissé tomber sur le sol. Il se demanda pourquoi Draco ne lui permettait pas de soulager son père.

\- Draco, souffla-t-il en sentant le sexe érigé du patriarche Malfoy frotter contre sa cuisse.

C'était une demande. Une supplique pour qu'il le laisse faire quelque chose – n'importe quoi pour que Lucius ne meurt pas de frustration et en passant, pour qu'il puisse apaiser ses chaleurs.

Inflexible, son Delta tendit la main vers lui et Harry se força à se détacher de Lucius pour franchir la distance avec des pas hésitants. Comme un nouveau né, il tituba jusqu'à lui et se jeta presque dans ses bras. Draco le rattrapa, le serra brièvement contre lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Puis d'un bras impérieux passé autour de sa taille, il le mena vers sa chambre.

\- Papa, va chercher Severus, on va avoir besoin de lui.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Lucius hochait la tête, la main posée à plat sur le devant de son pantalon pour replacer correctement sa queue qui le gênait. Sans se préoccuper du chemin qu'ils empruntèrent pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Delta, ses lèvres venant effleurer les contours de sa mâchoire, sa langue tourbillonnant sur sa peau. Merlin ! Il sentait tellement bon ! Il avait envie de le lécher, de l'embrasser de partout.

Il fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de Draco. Déjà ? Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Il était dans les bras de son Delta, il pouvait l'embrasser. Tout ce qui lui manquait maintenant était le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche ou dans son cul.

Il allait s'agenouiller devant lui pour le prendre entre ses lèvres quand Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil, les jambes écartées. Harry se lécha les lèvres face à tant de luxure. Draco semblait… il ressemblait à un prince, un masque impassible sur le visage alors qu'il le regardait de bas en haut. Harry savait que son Delta l'aimait, aussi surement que lui-même l'aimait mais pendant ses chaleurs, Draco prenait bien soin d'être dominateur, possessif et délicieusement brusque.

En cet instant, Harry était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait – ses yeux brillaient d'envie mais son visage n'exprimait rien, comme si Harry n'était qu'un vulgaire vide-couille. Et surement aurait-il dû s'indigner, se révolter, mais le Tétra à l'intérieur de lui ronronnait de contentement.

\- Draco, souffla-t-il d'une voix sexy et suppliante.

\- Déshabille-toi.

L'ordre le fit haleter et doucement, il fit glisser sur ses épaules fines la robe qu'il avait enfilée à la va-vite. Le tissu noir glissa sur sa peau pâle comme de l'eau avant de venir s'échouer à ses pieds. Les narines de Draco s'élargirent légèrement, seul signe qui prouvait sa surprise et son excitation. Enfin, cela aurait été le seul signe si son sexe n'avait pas palpité dans son pantalon. Harry cacha son sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il avait sentit les chaleurs arrivées, il était allé prendre une douche, pensant bêtement que c'était un simple coup de chaud qui passerait avec un douche froide – juste avant de transplaner, il avait rapidement enfilé une robe sans chercher à mettre des sous-vêtements, un pantalon ou une chemise.

\- Viens.

Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il s'avança vers Draco – toujours habillé – d'une démarche chaloupée, sexy. Draco laissa ses yeux glisser le long de son corps, son regard s'accrochant un peu plus longtemps sur ses tétons brunis, ses hanches fines, son sexe déjà en érection. Harry l'enjamba, s'installa sur ses genoux, les bras passés autour de son cou.

\- Tu es beau, souffla-t-il.

Draco eut un bref sourire et doucement, il vint poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry ronronna, ferma les yeux. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient agréablement dans sa peau. Il trouvait ça tellement… bandant de voir son Delta encore tout habillé alors que lui était assis nu sur ses cuisses. Mais il voulait surtout être un bon Tétra : il voulait faire du bien à son Delta pour que finalement il lui accorde le fluide qu'il avait tant besoin pour survivre à ses chaleurs.

\- Bouge, ordonna Draco.

Sans se faire prier, Harry commença à onduler sur Draco, son sexe venant taper contre son ventre recouvert d'une chemise soyeuse. Ses bourses frottaient la queue de son Delta. Il retint son souffle alors que Draco le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Plus vite.

Harry s'efforça de répondre à son ordre, jouant des abdos pour bouger des hanches plus rapidement encore. Il sentait entre ses jambes, le sexe de son amour devenir encore plus dur sous ses mouvements et il sourit avant de gémir lourdement. C'était bon. Merlin, tellement bon. Son gland effleurait le tissu du vêtement de Draco en une caresse presque douloureuse.

\- Putain, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en laissant sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

Il ne cessa pas ses mouvements de hanches parce que Draco ne le lui avait pas demandé mais il l'embrassa dans le cou, les bras se crispant autour de ses épaules. Les doigts sur sa taille se crispèrent avant que Draco n'enfonce ses dents dans la peau de son cou.

\- Oh Merlin, oui ! cria-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Tu es prêt à jouir, n'est-ce pas, bébé ?

Il hocha la tête, continuant de masturber Draco de ses coups de hanches. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment jouir. L'orgasme chez un Tétra n'apportait rien – ses chaleur continueraient, peut-être même plus puissantes qu'avant. Cependant, il voulait que Draco jouisse sur son corps – sur sa peau.

Doucement, continuant de bouger sur son sexe, Harry glissa une de ses mains sur son torse jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon. Il souhaitait ouvrir son vêtement, plonger la main dans son sous-vêtement – _si_ Draco portait des sous-vêtements, pensa-t-il avec un sourire – puis glisser entre ses jambes ouvertes pour lécher sa queue. A peine ses doigts touchèrent le bouton, qu'une main impérieuse entoura son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus long.

\- Draco, j'ai besoin… supplia-t-il.

\- Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Harry, répliqua le blond d'une voix dure.

Le Tétra baissa la tête de honte. Il n'avait pas voulu dire que Draco était un mauvais Delta. Il était bon avec lui, il lui faisait du bien. Il l'aimait. Entre ses bras – en dehors des chaleurs – il se sentait choyer, important. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressentit cela avec qui que ce soit. Avec lui, il était protégé, aimé, désiré. Et le Delta savait ce qui était bien pour lui – il savait ce dont il avait besoin comme tout bon Delta le devait.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en embrassant tendrement le coin de ses lèvres.

La main autour de son poignet se desserra et vint prendre sans aucune douceur le menton d'Harry pour le reculer de lui.

\- Prends garde à tes paroles, Harry. Je pourrais penser que tu souhaites un autre Delta.

La panique fit frissonner le corps du brun qui gémit faiblement. Un autre Delta ? Jamais il ne voulait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rôle. Draco était merveilleux. Il incarnait l'homme qu'il avait un jour rêvé d'avoir à ses côtés. Il était intelligent, beau, fidèle, aussi fort qu'un roc. Quand il était à ses côtés, Harry avait l'impression que le monde entier était à ses pieds – il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler.

Il n'aurait pas dû paniquer parce que un Delta et un Tétra liés ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se séparer mais la possibilité de voir Draco partir loin de lui, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer lui donnait la nausée.

Sans prendre garde aux doigts impérieux qui lui serraient douloureusement le menton, Harry se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de son amant. C'était une demande de pardon, tendre, sucré – presque déplacée dans cette situation. Il éloigna sa main du sexe toujours érigé de Draco et la posa tendrement sur sa joue dans une caresse aérienne.

\- Pardon. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Reprenant sa bouche doucement – loin de la passion qui lui brulait les tripes – il picora ses lèvres encore et encore tout en ondulant délicatement contre sa queue emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Il continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Draco sourie contre sa bouche, en desserrant son emprise autour de son visage. Sa main courut sur sa peau, le bout de ses doigts glissant le long de son échine créant une délicieuse chair de poule sur la peau laiteuse.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Un petit coup contre la porte de la chambre empêcha Harry de répondre à cette douce déclaration. Draco lui donna une fessée, un « _continue_ » lui ordonnant de reprendre ses mouvements de hanches qu'il avait soudainement stopper en entendant le coup à la porte puis il lança un « _entrez_ » tonitruant alors qu'Harry venait embrassait son cou comme un perdu.

Par-dessus l'épaule du brun, Draco vit Severus et son père entrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua leur proximité et retint un sourire alors que les mouvements sur son sexe devenaient plus empressés, plus frustrés. Il se demandait, parfois, si Lucius et Severus n'étaient pas en couple. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'il leur avait proposé de devenir les Alphas de son adorable Tétra – et il était heureux, plus qu'heureux même, de partager sa vie avec eux. Ils étaient un quad – un couple à deux couples et tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Ils prenaient tous soins les uns des autres. Ils s'aimaient. Ils couchaient ensembles – toujours pendant les chaleurs d'Harry, parfois en dehors. Draco était heureux de voir à quel point, ils avaient trouvé le parfait équilibre.

Il ricana quand il vit Severus et son père regarder avec envie le Harry totalement nu qui se déhanchait sur lui. De sa voix froide et dominante – celle qui ressortait toujours pendant leur étreinte dictée par les chaleurs – il ordonna aux deux adultes de se déshabiller. Pendant que son amour le masturbait de son corps, les lèvres titillant la peau de son cou, Draco prit un grand plaisir un regarder son père déshabiller Severus pendant que ce dernier faisait de même avec ce dernier. C'était chaud – surtout quand Lucius commença à mordiller les tétons de son parrain à l'instant même où son torse fut mis à nu.

Silencieusement, Draco s'auto-remercia pour avoir autant de self-control. Un puceau n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps : la friction accordée par Harry était délicieuse, jouissif et la vue de l'effleurage entre son père et son parrain était carrément bandante. Quelqu'un de moins expérimenté que lui aurait joui depuis bien longtemps – et il n'aurait jamais survécu au reste de la soirée.

La main qui jusque là était posée dans le creux des reins d'Harry vint empoigner violemment la fesse à sa portée. Harry haleta dans son cou et il sourit en bougeant son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure l'anus de son petit ami. Le gémissement qui retentit à ses oreilles fut la plus belle des musiques. Harry continua à bouger des hanches, un peu moins franchement qu'avant mais il continua comme il le lui avait ordonné. Son index effleura le contour de sa rondelle sans jamais la pénétrer, ses yeux toujours posés sur le spectacle que lui donnaient Lucius et Severus.

Ils étaient nus maintenant. Totalement. Et lorsque Draco baissa les yeux, il remarqua leurs excitations impressionnantes. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à genoux devant eux pour les prendre tous les deux dans sa bouche. Ou mieux.

\- Harry, lève-toi.

Le brun répondit immédiatement à son ordre, son sexe fuyant légèrement. Il n'hésita pas un instant alors que Draco savait parfaitement qu'il mourrait d'envie de jouir. Il le regarda comme s'il n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa vie – et c'était le cas. Il avait une foi aveugle en lui et Draco sentit son cœur exploser de contentement.

\- Va les sucer, dit-il en se redressant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Severus et Lucius s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse se glisser entre eux et qu'ils puissent se toucher pendant leur fellation. Draco sentit son souffle se faire plus difficile quand Harry se mit à genoux près d'eux. Il tendit la main, attrapa le pénis de Lucius pour le masturber énergiquement pendant qu'il prenait délicatement la queue de Severus dans sa bouche.

\- Oh Salazar ! grinça ce dernier quand sa bite se retrouva enfermée dans la cavité chaude et humide.

Harry voulut sourire quand une main tremblante se glissa dans ses mèches brunes mais il était trop occupé à sucer la queue de Severus. C'était bon. Le sexe du professeur était lourd sur sa langue alors qu'il le laissait le sucer au rythme de son choix. Sa main se resserra autour de celui de Lucius parce qu'il savait à quel point Lucius appréciait la douleur. Sa langue tourbillonna autour du gland dans sa bouche et il gémit quand le gout de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire explosa sur sa langue.

Quand il se dégagea, Severus grogna et Harry leva les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire avant de plonger sur la queue de Lucius pour le sucer avec ardeur. Il laissa ses dents égratigner légèrement la veine palpitante qui zébrait son sexe puis il caressa la petite fente de son gland avec sa langue. Le grognement étouffé de Lucius lui répondit et Harry eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour le voir embrasser Severus quand la main du blond se perdit dans ses cheveux. Il recommença à le sucer durement pendant que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour du pénis de Severus – le masturbant tendrement, exerçant une délicieuse torsion au niveau du gland.

\- Vous aimez ça ? demanda Draco derrière lui.

Harry cambra le dos, lui exposant ses fesses pour qu'il puisse se délecter de la vue. Il sourit autour du sexe de Lucius quand Draco grogna sourdement. Il aurait aimé enfoncer ses doigts entre ses fesses mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de caresser Severus ou de malaxer les bourses de Lucius. Ils passaient avant son bien-être parce qu'ils étaient ses Alphas, qu'ils l'aimaient, le choyaient tout le temps.

Il entendit le fauteuil grincer derrière lui puis les pas de Draco retentirent à ses oreilles.

\- Prends-les en même temps, ordonna-t-il.

Doucement, Harry manœuvra pour que les deux sexes se trouvent face à face et sans hésitation, il prit les deux glands dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue les lécher, s'enrouler autour d'eux. Severus et Lucius gémirent en fermant les yeux et Harry releva le regard pour les observer, sentant monter en lui une satisfaction sans nom. Il aimait quand il était capable de les rendre pantelant. Il était fier de savoir que c'était lui qui leur donnait autant de plaisir.

Sa partie Tétra ronronna à l'intérieur de lui et il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour prendre les deux glands plus loin entre ses lèvres. Il commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire quand Draco lui ordonna d'arrêter. Alors, doucement, il s'écarta d'eux, jeta un coup d'œil vers son Delta, le souffle court. Severus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant que Lucius pinçait légèrement ses tétons. Draco fut soudainement derrière lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la douceur de ses vêtements contre son dos. Puis deux mains fortes se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et il l'aida à se relever.

\- Allons sur le lit, ordonna-t-il.

Harry le remercia silencieusement de le tenir aussi fortement contre son torse parce que ses jambes étaient aussi faibles que celles d'un poulain. D'une main ferme, il le mena jusqu'au lit où il l'y poussa à quatre pattes. Harry se laissa faire, ronronnant presque à la suite du programme. Il creusa son dos, exposant ses fesses à la vue de ses Alphas. Il voulait qu'ils s'enfoncent en lui, qu'ils le prennent fort. Il savait qu'il était insatiable pendant ses chaleurs, qu'il se transformait en véritable chienne en chaleur mais sa partie succube le poussait à prendre en lui tous les sexes qui se présentaient devant son nez alors que sa partie Tétra le pressait à se mettre sur le dos, dans la position typique du loup-garou oméga totalement soumis.

\- Papa, mets toi devant Harry, il va te sucer.

Harry roucoula en l'entendant. Draco avait prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il méritait son rôle de Delta. Pendant les périodes de chaleur, il prenait souvent le contrôle de leur ébat et étrangement, Lucius et Severus se laissaient faire sans rechigner.

Lucius, comme demandé, monta sur le lit, devant Harry et ce dernier l'invita d'une pression sur le torse à s'allonger complètement. Puis, voracement, il se déplaça légèrement pour se positionner à quatre pattes au-dessus des jambes de l'aristocrate, le visage au niveau de son sexe. Sans perdre de tant, il l'attrapa à la base, le caressa deux fois avant de refermer ses lèvres autour de sa verge.

\- Oh putain ! cria Lucius en fermant les yeux de contentement.

Draco ricana quelque part derrière lui avant que le bruit d'un baiser retentisse et Harry gémit autour du sexe dans sa bouche en imaginant Severus et Draco s'embrasser – le professeur totalement nu et excité et son Delta encore tout habillé. Merlin ! Il pourrait presque jouir sous l'image qui envahi son esprit.

\- Severus, tu vas le préparer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on lui fasse mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry était plus que prêt à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent tous, chacun leur tour – même s'il n'était pas préparer, même s'il aurait certainement mal. Quoi que… en y réfléchissant bien, son héritage de Tétra façonnerait son corps pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

Derrière lui, Severus acquiesça avant d'avancer vers lui. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses fesses et Harry frissonna. Rien que ce contact était bon. Il ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses lorsque le professeur écarta les deux globes de chairs pour avoir une vue imprenable sur son anus palpitant.

\- C'est ça, chuchota Draco en se rapprochant.

La langue d'Harry s'enroula avidement autour du gland de Lucius pendant que l'index de Severus touchait presque avec dévotion son petit trou plissé.

\- Doigte-le.

L'index qui le caressait s'enfonça dans son corps sans rencontrer une seule résistance et Harry gémit un « han ! » étouffé par la queue de Lucius dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, décontracta ses muscles, poussa sur le doigt et tenta une fellation en gorge profonde. Il y arriva et Lucius cria de contentement, attrapant férocement son visage pour le maintenir en place.

Le doigt de Severus continuait d'aller et venir, maintenant avec plus de force et Harry aurait voulu supplier pour plus mais il ne le pouvait pas, toujours maintenu en gorge profonde par l'aristocrate.

\- Oh putain, c'est bon, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je sais, murmura Draco près d'eux. Rajoute un doigt, Severus.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry eut un haut le cœur juste avant que Lucius ne le lâche, lui permettant de respirer. Le souffle court, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver une respiration normale et il eut encore plus de mal à reprendre son calme quand Severus enfonça sans hésiter un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui. C'était bon. Mais pas assez grand, pas assez gros, pas assez… Il bougea des hanches quand les deux doigts de Severus commencèrent à se mouvoir en reprenant sa fellation.

\- Il aime ça, sourit Draco en venant caresser tendrement sa nuque.

Il l'obligea à sucer son père rapidement et Harry se laissa faire, trop heureux d'être guidé par son Delta. Derrière lui, deux doigts étaient devenus trois et il gémit un peu plus, créant des vibrations autour du sexe du Lucius.

Lorsque Draco lâcha la nuque d'Harry, il bougea légèrement pour venir caresser lentement la queue de Severus.

\- Tu es plus que prêt, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Plus que prêt, acquiesça Severus en continuant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le corps d'Harry.

\- Tu veux le prendre, hein ?

Le professeur hocha la tête, se concentrant sur le cul du fils Potter pour le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le prendre sauvagement. Il serra les dents en sentant les chairs serrés qui entouraient ses doigts, se rappelant avec excitation combien c'était bon d'être enfouit jusqu'à la garde entre les fesses du Tétra.

Draco se déplaça derrière Severus, colla son torse contre son dos nu. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa poitrine, son pouce venant titiller un de ses tétons, pendant que l'autre descendait caresser sa verge dure et déjà suintante.

\- Alors vas-y Severus, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Baise-le.

Sa langue vint lécher le pavillon de son oreille et Severus gémit faiblement en enfonçant plus brutalement ses doigts dans le corps d'un Harry pantelant qui essayait de procurer un maximum de plaisir à Lucius en le suçant avec force.

\- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

En réponse, Severus retirer ses doigts. Harry grogna de protestation mais il n'arrêta pas sa fellation. Draco sourit contre le cou de leur professeur, ses doigts enserrant toujours son sexe fièrement dressé. Doucement, il le manœuvra pour que son gland bute contre l'anus légèrement dilaté du Tétra.

\- Putain, oui ! cria ce dernier en relâchant la bite de Lucius, son poing le masturbant toujours. Vas-y. Je t'en supplie.

Severus frissonna d'anticipation et Draco donna un coup de rein pour rapprocher les hanches du professeur. La main toujours en train de maintenir en place son sexe, il poussa contre le bassin de Severus jusqu'à ce que son gland passe la barrière de muscle d'Harry.

\- Oh merde ! haleta ce dernier en baissant la tête de douleur et de plaisir, son front venant buter contre l'aine de Lucius qui grogna de contrariété d'être ignoré. Putain-han ! Par Merlin…

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de se frotter comme un chien contre les fesses de Severus. Il se recula, fessa la hanche de l'Alpha brun et lui ordonna vicieusement de bouger – ne laissant aucune chance à Harry de reprendre son souffle. Il se décala sur le côté, observant la verge de Severus disparaître entre les fesses de son petit ami. C'était… C'était bandant.

\- C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-il. Plus vite, Severus.

Le professeur augmenta la cadence, son bas ventre venant régulièrement frapper les fesses d'Harry avec violence. Draco se lécha les lèvres d'envie – lui-même pouvait sentir son sexe dans son pantalon durcir et fuir devant le spectacle plein de luxure qui s'offrait devant lui.

Harry gémissait maintenant en continue – des « han ! », des « oui ! », des « putain ! » se mélangeant entre ses dents serrées. La peau de ses fesses était rougie par les coups de hanches impitoyable de Severus et de la sueur commençait à perler sur son dos. Sa main se crispait par à coup autour de la bite de Lucius qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris en bouche, trop pris dans son plaisir pour penser à sucer une quelconque queue.

\- Tu devrais voir comme c'est magnifique, Harry. Tes fesses aspirent la queue de Severus comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer. Il n'y a aucune résistance, il s'enfonce comme dans du beurre. Tu aimes ça ?

Draco n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la verge enfoncée dans l'anus de son Tétra. C'était fascinant. Magnifique. Mais il tourna lentement le regard vers son père quand Harry cria un très – trop – clair « oui, j'aime ça » et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sexe délaissé de son paternel. Il tira sans douceur sur les cheveux de son petit ami, lui releva le visage, exposant son cou à la peau diaphragme qu'il avait diablement envie de marquer de plusieurs suçons. Se penchant en avant, il laissa son souffle butter contre son oreille – se repaîtant de ses cris et gémissements de plaisir.

\- Je sais à quel point tu aimes te faire baiser quand tu as tes chaleurs. Et je sais à quel point c'est bon d'avoir la queue de Severus t'écarteler. Mais si tu veux que père te baise aussi, Harry, si tu veux sentir son sperme sur ta peau pour éteindre l'incendie qui te brule de l'intérieur je te conseille de reprendre ta pipe. Et fais le bien, Harry, tu ne veux pas tester ma patience.

Harry gémit, les yeux fermés. Il se cambra un peu plus franchement – rejetant un peu son bassin en arrière pour venir buter contre le bas ventre de Severus – cherchant à recevoir la grosseur du professeur plus profondément en lui. La main ferme de Draco dans ses cheveux l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – si c'était possible. Parce qu'il le tenait littéralement à sa merci et son côté Tétra ronronnait presque devant la force et la domination de son compagnon. Son Delta était parfait – totalement parfait pour lui, pour satisfaire ses besoins.

\- Oui, mon Delta, susurra-t-il.

\- Bien.

Draco l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue avant de lui relâcher les cheveux et dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, il se pencha en avant – reprenant rapidement le membre épais de Lucius en bouche. _Oh Salazar…_ La plainte sortie presque torturée de l'aristocrate qui rejeta la tête en arrière, maintenant d'une main ferme l'arrière du crâne d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à l'échange. Il enfouit plus profondément son sexe dans la cavité chaude et humide, tellement loin qu'Harry en eut un haut le cœur avant qu'il ne se calme pour s'habituer à l'intrusion.

\- Oh oui, siffla Lucius entre ses mâchoires serrées. Salazar…

Draco sourit puis reporta son attention sur Severus qui, indifférent, continuait de besogner durement Harry. Ses mains étaient maintenant crispées sur les hanches du Tétra, si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Sa bite défonça le Tétra et c'était tellement beau, tellement bandant que Draco se sentit un peu plus excité. Presque précipitamment et sans détourner le regard, Draco descendit légèrement son pantalon et il sortit fièrement son sexe dressé. Il se caressa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois en observant Severus défoncer littéralement le Tétra, tellement violemment que le corps d'Harry était secoué d'avant en arrière sous la force de ses coups de boutoir.

\- C'est ça, baise-le.

Severus grognait maintenant, les mâchoires serrées. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes, ses longs cheveux gras bougeant en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Draco se racla la gorge, délaissa son propre sexe, le rangea dans son vêtement et déglutit. L'étreinte devint animale – comme si Severus ne pouvait plus se retenir… comme s'il allait bientôt jouir.

\- Severus, arrête-toi.

Le susnommé releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, clairement surpris par une telle demande. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait rapidement, trop rapidement pour qu'il n'est pas été proche de la jouissance. Draco hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse et Severus, bien que réticent, se dégagea du corps accueillant d'Harry qui gémit de protestation.

\- Retourne-toi Harry.

Sans faire grand cas de Lucius qui le fusillait du regard, Draco tapota tendrement la hanche fine de son compagnon. Délaissant la verge de Lucius, Harry haleta d'impatience et il se retourna rapidement, les jambes largement écartées dans une invitation explicite pour que Severus se renfonce rapidement entre ses chairs. Draco se lécha les lèvres en avisant le sexe rougi et fuyant du Tétra. Doucement, il avança les doigts vers lui et avant que sa pulpe n'ait touché le mat engorgé, Harry haleta un peu plus fort, se cambrant délicieusement sur le matelas.

Il incarnait la luxure à l'état pur. Il était délicieux, bandant et diablement excitant. Draco savait parfaitement que c'était sa partie succube qui le faisait être aussi… désirable – même s'il fallait être fou pour ne pas remarquer à quel point Harry Potter était magnifique en dehors de ses chaleurs. Ou totalement aveugle. Mais pendant ses chaleurs, Harry devenait une véritablement chienne – un oméga soumis à ses instincts primaires – une créature délicieuse qui pourrait exciter tout être vivant normalement constitué.

\- Mets ses jambes sur tes épaules, ordonna-t-il à Severus.

Le professeur attrapa tendrement les chevilles du Tétra et les mena sur ses épaules, tirant son corps alangui plus près de lui. Draco grogna quand les yeux d'Harry devinrent bleu et mauve et il prit dans son poing le sexe de Severus.

\- Baise-moi, Severus. Je t'en supplie. Baise-moi.

Severus se tourna vers lui, attendant silencieusement un signe de sa part qui lui accorderait le droit de s'enfoncer en Harry et Draco le lui accorda d'un hochement de tête. Il ne perdit pas un instant et violemment, il s'enfouit d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Harry hurla de douleur et de plaisir, les cuisses s'écartant d'elles-mêmes.

\- Oh Salazar ! C'est tellement booon !

Draco regarda avec envie la queue de Severus disparaitre entre les fesses de son petit-ami et il déglutit en remarquant la facilité avec laquelle elle s'enfonçait comme dans du beurre. Harry l'acceptait, le prenait comme si sa vie en dépendait – et c'était un peu le cas en réalité. De ses mains, il vint caresser tendrement ses abdos qui se contractaient en rythme avec les coups de reins de Severus qui le défonçaient bestialement. Puis, il remonta jusqu'à ses tétons érigés qu'il pinça fortement. Harry se cambra en criant, ses talons venant s'enfoncer dans les épaules de Severus.

\- Tu aimes ça, Harry ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il difficilement.

\- Bon garçon, sourit Draco en tirant sur ses tétons.

Il se cambra plus franchement, ses hanches bougeant pour venir à la rencontre des coups de boutoir de Severus. Draco retint un rire quand il le vit chercher à tâtons le sexe de Lucius. Délaissé, ce dernier prenait vraisemblablement son pied en voyant Severus baiser bestialement le petit brun qui, perdu dans son plaisir, s'abandonnait complètement à son étreinte violente.

\- Papa, viens là.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, le redressa sur le matelas. Il se déplaça derrière son corps pâle et il mordilla le creux de son épaule pendant que sa main se déplaçait vers sa bite délaissée. Il la caressa, une fois, deux fois, finissant ses mouvements par une torsion de la main sur son gland. Lucius grogna, rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Draco lécha sa peau tendre de son épaule maintenant rougie par ses coups de dents puis il embrassa l'arrière de son oreille tendrement jusqu'à pouvoir lui chuchoter :

\- Je sais à quel point tu aimes te faire bouffer le cul.

Il était vulgaire, il le savait mais il l'était toujours quand les phéromones d'Harry volaient autour de lui. Lucius frissonna contre lui, haleta et Draco se sentit tout-puissant tant il possédait de pouvoirs quand Lucius, Severus et Harry s'abandonnaient à son bon vouloir – à son statut de Delta. Ils aimaient autant que lui quand il était vulgaire avec eux. Ca aurait pu être ridicule, forcé mais entre eux c'était juste… normal. Harry aussi, pouvait rapidement dire des cochonneries, perdu dans son plaisir intense.

\- Place-toi au-dessus de son visage, ordonna-t-il en montrant le Tétra qui subissait les coups de reins de Severus en gémissant sans discontinuité. Il va te lécher comme jamais tu n'as été lécher auparavant.

Draco délaissa Lucius pendant qu'il se déplaçait et il lança à Harry juste avant que son père se penche par-dessus son visage :

\- N'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu aimerais bouffer le cul de mon père, hm ?

\- Oh putain oui !

\- Tu vois ? dit Draco en se tournant vers Lucius qui venait de s'immobiliser, les fesses parfaitement placées en face du visage du Tétra. Il est affamé.

Il finit à peine sa phrase que Harry relevait la tête, langue sortie pour enfoncer son muscle dans l'anus serré de Lucius. Il le lécha avec empressement, le titillant délicieusement et Draco regarda la peau de son père rougir sous les coups de langue de son petit ami. Il était magnifique. Ils étaient magnifiques. Salazar… Il avait envie de se déshabiller totalement, pousser Severus et s'enfuir dans les chairs d'Harry pour finalement regarder Severus et Lucius baiser à côté d'eux.

Ils avaient déjà expérimenté cela hors des chaleurs. Harry et lui couchaient ensembles sur le même lit que Severus et Lucius. Ils échangeaient que très peu de fois leur partenaire mais ils pouvaient quand même se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser pendant qu'ils baisaient avec leur compagnon respectif. C'était jouissif, érotique. Parfait. Draco ne remercierait jamais assez tous les Dieux – et un peu James Potter – d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Harry soit un Tétra parce que sans lui, il y aurait eu peu de chance que Lucius, Severus et eux deviennent un quad.

\- Oh Salazar ! marmonna Lucius. Enfonce la plus, putain.

Il bougea d'avant en arrière sur le visage d'Harry, les yeux fermés très fort. Draco soupira en les regardant se mouvoir avec grâce et harmonie. Avec envie et passion. Avec violence et bestialité. Ils recherchaient tous la libération. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Draco ne put que ressentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour eux exploser dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient à lui aussi surement qu'il était à eux. Il les aimait tous les trois d'amour – même si Harry était son Tétra, sa vie, son soleil.

Harry relâcha son emprise sur les draps pour venir empoigner les fesses de Lucius. Il les mordilla tendrement avant de revenir lécher sa rondelle pour finalement l'enfoncer dans son corps. Le gout musqué de Lucius explosa dans sa bouche. Il continua de le torturer de sa langue, gémissant contre sa peau alors que Severus lui ravageait le canal, puis il enfonça doucement la première phalange de son index.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! cria Lucius en s'asseyant presque complètement sur le visage du Tétra.

Ses yeux gris se révulsèrent alors que son poing qui se crispa autour de son sexe. Draco se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher pour attraper son gland. Il le suçota comme une glace, jouant avec la petite fente suintante.

\- Oh Draco, merde ! haleta Lucius en empoignant les cheveux dorés de son fils.

\- Harry, ordonna le susnommé. Lèche le plus fort.

\- Draco, je t'en supplie…

\- D'accord… Severus ! Baise le plus fort.

\- Mais j'y suis presque, siffla le professeur, la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage.

Draco masturba son père avec sa main et il regarda l'Alpha brun dont les poussées devenaient de plus en plus saccadées, de moins en moins profondes. Il allait bientôt venir et il ne voulait en aucun cas manquer l'occasion de le voir jouir à l'intérieur d'Harry.

\- Vas-y Severus, jouis. Marque-le de ton sperme.

Severus serra les mâchoires, crispa ses doigts autour de ses fines chevilles puis il se déchaina. Harry cria fort des « han-han-han-han ! » de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus désespérés et Draco se demanda comment il faisait pour supporter les assauts impitoyables du professeur qui lui limait le cul avec acharnement.

\- Oh putain, oui ! siffla-t-il, les dents serrées en se figeant au plus profond du corps d'Harry.

Tous ses membres tremblèrent sous son orgasme et Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant la semence de leur amant envahir ses entrailles. Il n'avait pas atteint la libération mais rien que le sperme qui tapissait l'intérieur de son canal calmait légèrement ses chaleurs. Lorsque son orgasme prit fin, Severus se dégagea délicatement du corps ravagé du Tétra, reposant doucement ses jambes sur le matelas.

Pendant que le brun s'écroulait à côté d'eux sur le lit, Draco lâcha la bite de son père et se déplaça vers les cuisses d'Harry. D'une pression de la main sur le haut d'une de ses jambes, il les lui écarta et regarda avec fascination l'anus de son petit ami palpité d'être maintenant vide. Le sperme de Snape coula hors de lui, dégoulinant sur les draps. C'était… Magnifique. Draco se pencha en avant, recueilli la semence du bout de la langue.

\- Oh Draco ! souffla Harry en bougeant des hanches, délogeant un peu plus du sperme de Severus.

\- Oh je viens ! Je viens ! cria Lucius, les yeux fermés.

Draco se précipita vers lui, enleva d'autorité sa main de son sexe et recula le visage d'Harry pour qu'il arrête de le stimuler d'anus.

\- Non ! pleurnicha Lucius, qui perdait sa superbe classe aristocratique pendant le sexe. Putain ! ajouta-t-il en sifflant quand Draco entoura la base de sa queue pour l'empêcher de jouir. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas le baiser.

\- Oh putain oui ! Viens, Lucius. Viens, supplia Harry en bougeant ses fesses.

Il écarta les cuisses en grand, exposant sans aucune honte son intimité ravagée. Le sperme de Severus coulait toujours de ses fesses mais il ne semblait pas y faire grand cas. Il attrapa sa verge délaissée depuis un bon moment et commença à se caresser doucement – se torturant lui-même de son plein gré Lentement, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son gland qu'il titilla du bout des doigts. Son autre main appuya sur le point derrière ses testicules, faisant monter la pression puis il fit courir ses doigts plus bas – jusqu'à ce que son index et son majeur effleurent sa rondelle plissée. Sans attendre, il les plongea dans son canal, caressant les contours visqueux. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Lucius et de Draco fixés sur lui mais il s'en foutait : tout ce qui l'intéressait était qu'ils le baisent maintenant.

Il en avait besoin, au plus profond de lui. Même si la jouissance de Severus avait apaisé pendant un temps ses terribles chaleurs, il pouvait sentir le brasier recommencer à le consumer. Lentement. Douloureusement. _Lucius_ gémit-il en se doigtant – la semence jouant parfaitement un rôle de lubrifiant. Son index et son majeur glissaient facilement dans son canal pendant que son pouce appuyait sur ce point si sensible derrière ses testicules.

\- Papa. Maintenant.

La main de Draco se crispa sur sa cuisse, les maintenant érotiquement ouverte. Prêt pour que son père n'ait qu'à se pencher un peu en avant et qu'il n'ait plus qu'à le prendre – violemment, brusquement, bestialement. A son libre plaisir. Harry en frissonna de plaisir. Sa partie Tétra ronronna presque d'être ainsi utilisé. Il retira ses doigts, les mena à sa bouche, suça le liquide visqueux qui les poussait.

\- Salazar. Il va nous tuer, assura Lucius en se positionnant devant son entrée.

Puis, sans plus réfléchir, il l'empala d'un puissant coup de reins et Harry ne put que crier face à la soudaine intrusion. C'était douloureux, bien que Severus l'ait bien dilaté précédemment, mais il aimait cela. Il aimait le fait que Lucius n'attende pas un instant avant d'entamer un va-et-vient impétueux. Le Lord n'avait pas pris la peine de poser ses chevilles délicates sur ses épaules alors Harry attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses et maintint ses jambes contre sa poitrine, exposant librement son petit trou ravagé. Lucius grogna, puis crispa ses mains sur ses chevilles pour l'obliger à poser ses pieds sur ses pectoraux.

A côté d'eux, Severus roula sur le côté et d'une main ferme, tourna vers lui le visage rougi d'Harry. Alors que les cris de ce dernier résonnaient dans la chambre, il fut réduit au silence par la bouche de son Alpha brun qui prit ses lèvres dans un baiser ravageur. Le sexe de Lucius en lui était bon – vraiment bon puisqu'il appuyait sur sa prostate à chaque coup – et le baiser était lui aussi délicieux. Il en avait la tête qui tournait – il en voyait presque des étoiles.

\- Merlin ! Il est délicieux !

\- Je sais, sourit Draco avant qu'il vienne tirer les tétons de son petit ami.

\- Je vais pas tenir longtemps, gronda Lucius en accélérant.

Harry savait qu'il jouirait avant que lui-même ait eu la chance d'atteindre la jouissance. Depuis que Draco s'était assuré qu'aucune libération de sa part pouvait atténuer ses chaleurs, il ne l'autorisait pas à jouir avant qu'eux trois l'aient marqué de leur semence. Son Tétra ronronnait de contentement quand Draco ne l'autorisait pas à avoir d'orgasme – ça montrait la domination, la force et le pouvoir que son compagnon possédait.

C'était pour cela qu'alors que Lucius le besognait avec force, il ne chercha pas à se masturber. Draco n'avait toujours pas joui – il ne s'était toujours pas déshabiller – alors sa soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Et même si une part de lui ne voulait que dormir, roulé en boule entre ses compagnons, une autre partie de lui ne voulait que subir de nouveaux assauts lubrique.

\- Oh oui, oh oui, oh pu-tain ! s'exclama Lucius, la respiration difficile, les coups de reins saccadés.

Harry gémit sourdement en sentant les cinq longs jets de sperme qui inonda son canal. Il se sentait exténué et pourtant, il avait envie de faire plaisir à son Delta. Il ronronna quand les doigts de Draco se perdirent dans sa chevelure en sueur.

\- Oh… lâcha-t-il, les yeux fermés, quand Lucius se dégagea de lui.

\- A mon tour maintenant, mon cœur, chuchota tendrement Draco à son oreille.

Harry rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et même si son corps lui faisait mal, il se redressa sur son séant douloureux et il se tourna vers Draco, les yeux brillant de la magie des Tétras. A quatre pattes, il s'avança vers son Delta, sa langue venant humidifier ses lèvres sèches. Sans faire attention à Lucius qui se laissa tomber à côté de Severus, se plaçant derrière lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, il se redressa près de Draco – son torse butant presque contre celui toujours habillé.

\- Ca va être chaud, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Severus, suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

Doucement, le Tétra joua avec le col de sa chemise blanche, demandant silencieusement le droit de le lui ôter. Draco grogna – d'un grognement animal – saisit violemment ses poignets et le tira vers lui. Harry trébucha vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, une langue envahit sa bouche. Il gémit dans le baiser, crispant le poing sur le devant de sa chemise blanche. C'était un pillage, une revendication. Un « Tu es à moi, qu'importe qui te passe sur le corps » et Harry s'y soumis avec bonheur. Il fondit sous l'étreinte ferme et lorsque finalement, Draco le relâcha, tous ses membres s'étaient transformés en gelée.

\- Déshabille-moi maintenant.

Les doigts autour de ses poignets disparurent doucement et Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entreprit difficilement d'ouvrir tous les boutons de la chemise blanche et même si ses doigts tremblants ne l'aidaient pas, il y arriva relativement vite. Quand le torse pâle fut soumis à son regard, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge tant il était beau – et fort et magnifique et… et… Harry avait envie de le lécher, de le mordre. De le marquer comme sien.

Draco devait savoir à quel point il le désirait parce qu'il secoua légèrement le visage de droite à gauche et il inclina la tête sur le côté. Harry déglutit difficilement, la respiration lourde, difficile et saccadée. La pulpe de ses doigts courut sur le torse pâle de son amour aussi légère qu'une caresse aérienne. Draco frissonna sous son doux touché mais il ne l'empêcha pas de continuer et Harry l'en remercia silencieusement pour ça.

\- Harry. Déshabille-moi.

Frissonnant une nouvelle fois face à l'ordre lancé d'une voix autoritaire, Harry fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon en lin blanc et, délicatement, il tira sur le tissu, dévoilant son bas-ventre immaculé de sous-vêtement. Il ne s'arrêta pas, même quand son sexe engorgé de sang jaillit de son vêtement comme l'aurait fait un diable de sa boite. Bientôt, les cuisses fermes et blanches furent en vue et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de baisser le pantalon suffisamment bas pour voir ses mollets, Draco le repoussa en arrière pour se déshabiller seul.

Puis, en silence, il s'allongea, s'adossa contre la tête du lit, une main caressant sa bite, le regard rivé sur lui. Harry sentit sa gorge s'asséchée. Il était magnifique, sexe dans son poing, se donnant du plaisir devant lui. Il en oublia Lucius et Severus qui se bécotaient en observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Il ne voyait plus que Draco – son Delta et sa verge qui lui promettait un soulagement intense.

\- Viens, Harry, le pressa-t-il. Chevauche-moi.

Sans hésitation, il se précipita vers lui, l'enjamba pour finalement s'asseoir sur son bas ventre. Il frotta sa propre verge contre le ventre de Draco, sentant le bout de la sienne butter contre ses fesses. C'était bon, mais pas assez. Il voulait sentir son Delta à l'intérieur de lui, limant son canal avec envie. Il avait envie qu'il le sert dans ses bars, l'embrasser alors que sa queue ramollissait dans son corps, ses chairs marquées par sa semence.

\- Dracooo, supplia-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par des images érotiques.

\- Sers-toi de moi, Harry. Utilise-moi pour ton plaisir.

Harry faillit jouir rien qu'en entendant son amour parler. C'était tellement bandant. Tellement… tellement. Mais il se retint parce qu'il voulait vraiment – _vraiment_ – sentir son Delta jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Délicatement, il saisit le sexe qui frottait contre son cul et doucement, il se laissa tomber sur lui. Le sperme de Lucius et de Severus servaient de lubrifiant et Draco put s'enfoncer en lui aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Harry ne se crispa pas un instant, ne sentant aucune douleur après qu'il ait été utilisé comme toy boy par ses deux Alphas.

\- Je te sens tellement bien, Draco, soupira-t-il lorsqu'il fût totalement assis sur son petit ami. Tu es si gros.

\- Bouge Harry.

Même s'il essaya de garder son calme, sa voix tremblait alors que son sexe était totalement enfoui dans les chairs du Tétra qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à contracter son canal. Il agrémenta son ordre d'une tape sèche sur les fesses et Harry bougea presque immédiatement, montant et descendant sur sa verge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était beau à voir, le visage crispé par le plaisir, la sueur perlant sur sa peau et les muscles contractés pour le chevaucher avec ardeur.

\- Plus vite, Harry.

Il lui empoigna les fesses de ses deux mains et il l'aida à se soulever plus rapidement avant de le laisser de nouveau glisser sur sa bite luisant du sperme que son père et son parrain avaient laissé avant lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait durer mais il se doutait que ce ne serait pas longtemps. Le spectacle de Severus et Lucius baisant Harry l'avait presque poussé à bout. Et maintenant qu'il était encerclé par les chairs étroites et chaudes de son amour, il ne pourrait pas durer une éternité.

\- Je vais pas durer, Harry. Plus vite.

\- Peux pas, gémit le brun en essayant d'accélérer.

\- Tu peux, ordonna Draco. Plus. Vite, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot avec dominance.

Alors Harry bougea plus vite des hanches, jouant des cuisses pour se soulever avec frénésie. Il en avait mal mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de supplier pour que Draco lui accorde la libération. Le sexe qui entrait et sortait en lui limait son canal et son gland touchait presque à chaque fois sa prostate, mettant au supplice son corps tout entier. Tous ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort physique et sous le plaisir qui montait en lui comme de la lave.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que la queue de Draco s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois sans pitié et il allait supplier son petit ami de faire quelque chose – _n'importe quoi_ – pour que ses chaleurs se calment, mais son Delta savait parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin. Déjà sa main froide se referma sans pitié autour de sa colonne de chair pour le masturber.

\- Oh Merlin ! Oh-oh !

\- Jouis, maintenant, ordonna Draco à travers ses dents serrées.

Sans se faire prier, Harry explosa. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de la poitrine de Draco et totalement empalé sur sa verge, il jouit si fort qu'un jet blanchâtre atterri sur le menton du blond. Alors que les chairs chaudes et humides convulsèrent autour de lui, Draco jouit à son tour, profondément enfoncé dans le corps d'Harry.

Harry s'effondra sur le torse de son petit ami, les chaleurs apaisées momentanément. Le sexe de Draco encore à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentit horriblement bien quand les bras forts du blond l'enserrèrent, ses mains venant caresser son dos doucement.

\- Respire bébé, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis son orgasme fulgurant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses narines emplies de la délicieuse odeur musquée de son Delta. Son cœur se calma lentement et il sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Il s'endormait toujours après ces chaleurs – pour finalement se réveiller deux heures plus tard, l'envie de sexe à nouveau de retour.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Draco.

\- T'aime aussi, répondit-il.

Puis une main se perdit doucement dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et d'autres doigts vinrent effleurer ses côtes.

\- Dors, ordonna tendrement Lucius.

\- Nous veillons sur toi, finit Severus.

Un baiser fut déposé sur l'arrière de son crâne, un autre sur son épaule nue. Et les lèvres de Draco prirent les siennes brièvement avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Entouré par l'amour de son Delta et de ses deux Alphas, Harry laissa son corps récupérer après l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser, sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

.

* * *

.

Salut mes petits loups ! J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous, que la rentrée c'est bien passée :) Je sais que j'avais dit que je priais pour que ce dernier OS n'arrive pas trop tard et honnêtement, je l'ai écris il y a plus d'un mois et demi. Cependant, j'attendais qu'il me revienne de ma bêta mais comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle je préfère poster aujourd'hui, je vous ai déjà fait trop attendre. En espérant que les fautes qui sont passées à travers ma relecture ne vous ont pas trop dérangé.

Cet OS marque la fin de ce recueil, merci à tous de l'avoir suivi, de m'avoir encouragé et de m'avoir soutenue. Vos reviews m'ont fait terriblement plaisir. Je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur, vous êtes géniaux.

Je ne sais pas si d'autres PWP verront le jour. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous souhaite une belle vie, sinon, je vous dis à très bientôt ! :)

Bisous mes petits loups !


End file.
